Eien No Ai
by rizd.o12
Summary: Chapter 8: THE LAST CHAPTER! ENJOY IT! \ KAISOO with other members of EXO \ GS
1. Chapter 1 Kai?

**Title:**

**Eien No Ai**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Female)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**Oh Sehun | Byun Baekhyun (Female) | Park Chanyeol | Kris Wu | Huang Zitao (Female)**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Summary for chapter 1:**

**Kyungsoo bertemu dengan seorang pria bernama Kim Jongin. Ia merasa kekosongan hatinya selama ini seperti terisi kembali. Apa benar Jongin adalah sosok yang ia cari?**

**Disclaimer:**

**All cast aren't mine. This story is mine**

**Note:**

**This is GENDERSWITCH fanfiction. I always make GS Fics so far. kekeke~**

**Setelah kelar sama My Fairy, aku kembali dengan FF ini.**

**kalau My Fairy termasuk FF ringan, yang ini agak ada konfliknya. tapi juga gak terlalu berat. gak bisa bikin konflik yang berat-berat.**

**.**

**I MADE KAISOO AGAIN..my favorite OTP^^**

**.**

**So, langsung ke story aja soalnya gak biasa bikin semacam Prolog..hehe**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING :)**

**.**

* * *

Gumpalan awan gelap menyergap langit senja kota Seoul. Bulan kesepuluh tahun 2013, mungkin gumpalan awan itu akan membawa hujan di musim gugur. Air langit mungkin bersedia menemani dedaunan yang berguguran. Bersama mencapai tanah dan berpelukan di atasnya. Air dan daun yang damai..

.

.

Di sebuah halte bis di tepi jalan raya, terlihat gadis berambut hitam panjang yang tergerai sedang duduk di salah satu kursinya. Tatapan mata gadis itu lurus ke depan. Seperti tatapan kosong. Tak dipedulikannya angin dingin yang mulai berhembus. Padahal hanya piyama tipis saja yang ia kenakan saat itu. Piyama putih bergaris vertikal warna hijau yang pasti tak mampu memberi kehangatan lebih.

Gadis itu terus menatap kosong ke arah jalanan. Pasti. Pasti ia tak sedang menikmati jalanan senja yang ramai. Pasti ia tak sedang mengagumi banyaknya jenis kendaraan yang lewat di hadapannya. Tidak. Ia bahkan tak memikirkan apapun saat ini.

Gadis itu akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya setelah indera pendengarannya menangkap suara dari atap halte. Suara bulir air yang bertabrakan dengan seng atap mampu membuat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Tapi tetap dengan pandangan kosong. Tak sempat memikirkan berapa banyak bulir air yang menabrak seng hingga suaranya terdengar sangat ribut. Tak sempat juga menyadari bahwa ia tak lagi sendiri di halte yang sepi itu.

.

"Sial! Kalau tahu ia tak akan menjemput, aku bawa mobil sendiri saja tadi!"

Suara berat khas pria membuat si gadis menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Ke arah sang pria yang bersuara.

Mata gadis itu membelalak. Tatapan kosong itu perlahan terisi. Bukan. Bukan terisi bayangan pria itu. Ya, mungkin memang itu salah satu isinya. Tapi yang lebih tepat, ia seperti menemukan kembali hal yang telah lama ia cari. Hingga tatapannya itu telah penuh terisi sekarang.

Gadis itu bergerak maju menuju si pria tinggi. Ya, pria itu cukup tampan dengan tubuh atletis, mata tajam, dan kulit eksotisnya.

Si gadis terus mendekati si pria yang saat ini sedang menepuk-nepuk jaket basahnya sambil sesekali menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan air hujan yang melekat di rambut hitamnya.

.

.

"K-kai.."

Suara lembut si gadis membuat si pria menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sejenak ia tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari kemungkinan objek yang namanya dipanggil oleh gadis itu. Tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri.

Mata elangnya menatap tajam pada objek yang baru saja membuka mulut. Baru saja menyebutkan sebuah nama yang asing.

Gadis itu tak peduli pada tatapan tajam yang terkesan mengulitinya. Perlahan tangan mungilnya justru bergerak, lalu mendarat di pipi sang pria.

"K-kai..kai.."

Si pria yang tadinya mematung mendadak menemukan kesadarannya setelah dua kali si gadis menyebutkan sebuah nama dengan suara lirihnya.

Si gadis justru langsung memeluk erat si pria hingga pria itu hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Untung keseimbangannya masih baik jadi ia tetap mampu berdiri.

Tersadar, pria itu langsung melepas pelukannya dan sedikit mendorong tubuh mungil si gadis agar menjauh.

.

"Ya! _Nuguseyo_? Kenapa kau terus menyebut nama aneh itu? Aku Kim Jongin! Bukan Kai atau apapun itu yang keluar dari mulutmu tadi!", bentak pria itu yang ternyata bernama Kim Jongin. Bukan Kai seperti kata si gadis.

"Hikss..apa kau melupakanku?"

Gadis itu menangis dan membuat Jongin sedikit terkejut.

"Aku..aku Do Kyungsoo. Kekasihmu Kai.."

Ucapan gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu membuat Kai tertawa geli.

"Hahaha. Kau tahu? Di kampusku sudah banyak gadis yang mengaku sebagai kekasihku. Jadi apa yang membuatmu merasa istimewa?", Jongin berucap sarkastik.

"Hikss..aku benar-benar kekasihmu, Kai. Hikss.."

"CUKUP! AKU BUKAN KAI! PERGILAH!"

Mendengar bentakan Jongin, Kyungsoo semakin menangis. Bahunya bahkan bergetar karena isakannya semakin parah.

_"Aigoo..mimpi apa aku semalam? Tunggu dulu. Bukankah piyama yang digunakannnya adalah piyama rumah sakit? Apa ia sedang sakit?", _batin Jongin.

Kegiatan membatin Jongin berakhir dengan berhentinya sebuah bis di halte tersebut.

Tanpa mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang terus sesenggukan, ia melangkah memasuki bis berwarna kuning itu.

Kyungsoo yang tersadar bahwa ia mulai ditinggalkan, segera berlari ikut masuk ke dalam bis.

.

.

Jongin PoV

Aish..apa-apaan gadis ini? Kenapa malah duduk di sebelahku? Kenapa malah terus menatapku dengan dua bola mata besarnya itu? Hiii..menakutkan sekali gadis ini!

Aku melihatnya mengacak saku piyamanya. Seperti mencari sesuatu. Ia menemukan sebuah dompet berwarna coklat. Khas milik wanita.

"Ini"

Gadis itu berucap sembari menyerahkan sebuah kertas padaku. Foto. Ya itu foto.

Dengan malas aku mengambil foto itu dari tangannya.

Mata tajamku menatap foto itu lekat-lekat!

Tidak mungkin! Pria yang ada di foto ini mirip sekali denganku! Oke, mungkin kulit pria ini jauh lebih putih dan bersih dibanding milikku, hidungnya juga sedikit lebih mancung, pipinya juga lebih berisi. Dan jangan lupakan aura putih penuh keceriaan yang memancar dari pria yang ada di foto. Tentu beda dengan aura hitam milikku yang begitu suram.

Tapi, aku berani bersumpah bahwa wajahku 90% mirip dengan wajah pria yang ada di foto!

_Eomma_ tidak pernah bilang bahwa aku kembar. Dan aku yakin aku memang bukan anak kembar. Tapi ini apa?

"Itu Kai..itu dirimu.."

Suara lembut gadis itu menginterupsi lamunanku.

"Omong kosong! Wajah kami memang mirip, tapi aku bukan Kai. Aku KIM-JONG-IN", tegasku dengan penekanan pada setiap kata di namaku.

Gadis itu terlihat terus menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Aku mengembalikan foto miliknya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela.

"Orang bilang, di dunia ini ada 7 orang yang berwajah mirip. Kupikir aku dan pria-mu itu adalah 2 diantara 7 orang yang ada", kataku. Ia masih terus menatapku.

"Cari saja 5 orang yang tersisa. Jangan menggangguku", imbuhku.

"A-aku yakin kau adalah Kai. Kai hanya ada satu. Walaupun mereka bilang tubuhmu sudah tertutup tanah dan arwahmu sudah ke surga, tapi aku yakin Kai saat ini ada di depanku"

Aku sedikit tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Oh, jadi pria yang ada dalam foto itu sudah mati? Kenapa juga wajahnya harus mirip denganku sampai-sampai gadis ini begitu yakin bahwa aku adalah pria-nya. Arrghh!

.

20 menit perjalanan yang bodoh akhirnya berakhir. Aku bisa gila kalau melihat mata bulat itu terus menatapku. Benar-benar mengerikan!

Bis berhenti di halte yang tak jauh dari _apartement _ku.

Jongin PoV end

Author PoV

Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk segera keluar dari bis. Kyungsoo membuntutinya dengan polos. Dan parahnya, Kyungsoo tak punya uang untuk membayar. Supir bis memaksa Jongin untuk membayarkannya karena mengira Kyungsoo adalah teman Jongin.

Akhirnya keduanya turun dari bis. Saat itu hujan sudah reda.

Jongin melangkah menuju _apartement _nya. Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo mengekor di belakangnya.

Jongin membalikkan badannya dan mendekati Kyungsoo. Memegang bahu Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"_Listen to me! _Jika kau mengikutiku untuk mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah membayarimu naik bis, maka itu tidak perlu kau lakukan. Pergilah dan anggap kita tak pernah bertemu", jelas Jongin.

Jongin mulai berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Tapi tak lama, Kyungsoo memegang erat lengan Jongin.

"BERHENTILAH MENGIKUTIKU! AKU INI ORANG JAHAT!", bentak Jongin. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi sampai-sampai ia berkata bahwa ia adalah orang jahat.

"_Kajima_..hiks..kau tak boleh meninggalkanku lagi. Hiks..aku ingin ikut kemanapun kau pergi"

Jongin geram melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis lagi.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo tak peduli walaupun Jongin berkata bahwa ia orang jahat.

Kyungsoo bukan anak kecil yang bisa dibohongi seperti itu...

_"Aigoo..ini menyebalkan sekali! Apa aku harus membawanya ke apartement ku malam ini dan besok mengantarnya ke rumah sakit?", _batin Jongin.

Setelah pergulatan batin yang cukup panjang, akhirnya Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo ke _apartement _nya. Padahal, Jongin sebenarnya bukan orang yang akan berbaik hati pada orang lain. Ingat? Jongin memiliki aura hitam yang suram. Itu diakui sendiri olehnya.

.

.

.

Jongin masuk ke _apartement _nya setelah membuka pintu dengan _password _nya. Kyungsoo mengekor di belakang Jongin. Ia memandangi _apartement _mewah Jongin. Dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu padahal si empunya _apartement _belum mempersilahkannya.

_Apartement _Jongin tampak berantakan. Khas tempat tinggal seorang pria. Ia sebenarnya tinggal dengan kakak perempuannya. Tapi saat ini, kakaknya itu sedang pergi ke luar negeri hingga _apartement _mewah itu hanya ia tinggali seorang diri.

Jongin tampak tak peduli dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo di _apartement _nya. Ia bersikap seolah ia hanya sendirian disana. Tanpa Kyungsoo.

Jongin masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, lalu ke dapur untuk memasak ramyun, dan memakannya seorang diri. Ya, seorang diri tanpa mempedulikan tatapan lapar Kyungsoo. Tanpa peduli Kyungsoo yang terus meremas perutnya sendiri. Entah kapan terakhir kali gadis itu makan hingga ia terlihat sangat kelaparan. Dan parahnya, Jongin sama sekali tak peduli. _Poor _Kyungsoo.

Setelah makan, Jongin terus melakukan aktivitasnya tanpa menganggap Kyungsoo ada.

Kyungsoo terus mengamati gerak-gerik Jongin. Kadang ia terkekeh sendiri saat Jongin melakukan hal-hal yang konyol. Tapi Jongin tak sekalipun mempedulikan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Pukul 11 pm, Jongin masuk ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di sofa ruang tamu. Jongin tak berniat sedikitpun menyuruh Kyungsoo tidur di kamar. Padahal di _apartement _nya itu masih ada 1 kamar kosong.

Karena Kyungsoo sudah sangat mengantuk, ia akhirnya meringkuk di sofa dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Dalam tidurnya, terlihat setetes air mata mengalir dari mata bulatnya yang tertutup...

**TBC**

* * *

**Nah..sampai disini dulu Chapter 1 FF ini.**

**harus dilanjutin gak?**

**apa si Jongin itu lupa ingatan? atau ternyata dia kembarannya Kai?**

**hmm..di next chapter aja kali ya jawabannya.**

**itu juga kalo ada yang mau baca FF ini. hehe**

* * *

**Mind to review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Don't Leave Me

**Title:**

**Eien No Ai**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Female)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**Oh Sehun | Byun Baekhyun (Female) | Park Chanyeol | Kris Wu | Huang Zitao (Female)**

**and other cast...**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Summary for chapter 2:**

**Kyungsoo kembali bermimpi. Mimpi yang menyakitinya selama ini. Sedangkan Jongin bersikeras beranggapan bahwa Kyungsoo sakit dan akan mengembalikannya ke rumah sakit**

**Disclaimer:**

**All cast aren't mine. This story is mine**

**Note:**

**This is GENDERSWITCH fanfiction****. I always make GS Fics so far. kekeke~**

**Setelah kelar sama My Fairy, aku kembali dengan FF ini.**

**kalau My Fairy termasuk FF ringan, yang ini agak ada konfliknya. tapi juga gak terlalu berat. gak bisa bikin konflik yang berat-berat.**

**.**

**I MADE KAISOO AGAIN..my favorite OTP^^**

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Pukul 11 pm, Jongin masuk ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di sofa ruang tamu. Jongin tak berniat sedikitpun menyuruh Kyungsoo tidur di kamar. Padahal di apartement nya itu masih ada 1 kamar kosong._

_Karena Kyungsoo sudah sangat mengantuk, ia akhirnya meringkuk di sofa dan mulai memejamkan matanya._

_Dalam tidurnya, terlihat setetes air mata mengalir dari mata bulatnya yang tertutup..._

**.**

**THIS IS CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

* * *

**_Tokyo, Jepang, 01 Oktober 2010_**

_"Eomma..appa. Aku menjenguk kalian lagi hari ini. Apa kalian merindukanku?", tanya Kyungsoo pada dua gundukan tanah di depannya._

_Ia mulai terisak kecil. Isakan yang membuat pria di sampingnya membelai lembut bahu Kyungsoo untuk memberinya ketenangan._

_"Hikss..eomma..appa. Aku menepati janjiku untuk bertahan meskipun aku tak lagi punya kalian. Terimakasih karena kalian mengirimkan malaikat dari surga untuk menjagaku satu tahun belakangan ini. Gomawo..hikss", Kyungsoo terus terisak._

_"Eomma..appa, aku harap kalian merestui hubunganku dengan pria di sampingku ini. Hm..aku yakin kalian merestui kami karena kalian yang mengirimkannya untukku. Ya, malaikat tak bersayap bernama Kai ini. Kalian kan yang mengirimkannya untukku?"_

_Pria bernama Kai yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan sang kekasih._

_"Annyeong ahjumma..ahjussi. Aku menemani Kyungsoo hari ini. Aku juga berharap kalian merestui kami. Aku janji akan selalu menjaga putri cantik ini. Aku akan menggantikan kalian untuk membuat Kyungsoo bahagia", ucap Kai disertai senyum yang tulus._

_Kyungsoo menatap pria di sebelahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Pria tampan berkulit putih, mata teduh, hidung mancung, badan tinggi..semua sempurna di mata Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk pria itu dengan erat._

_"Gomawo, Kai. Jeongmal gomawo"_

_._

_._

_. _

_Saat ini Kyungsoo dan Kai berjalan keluar dari makam._

_"Kyung, besok aku harus ke Korea. Nenekku sakit. Beliau memintaku dan orang tuaku untuk datang menjenguknya"_

_Kyungsoo mendongak menatap serius Kai yang baru selesai berbicara._

_"Apa akan lama?", tanya Kyungsoo._

_Kai tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. Mereka menghentikan langkah kaki mereka untuk saling menatap._

_"Hanya seminggu. Aku akan kembali setelah itu. Kau akan menungguku kan?", Kai balik bertanya._

_Kyungsoo membalas senyuman lembut Kai lalu mengangguk mantap._

_"Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Selalu.."_

_._

_._

_. _

_Kyungsoo melepas kepergian Kai di pelepasan singkat tanpa air mata karena memang Kai tak akan pergi lama. Ia akan kembali satu minggu lagi. Dan Kyungsoo akan menunggunya._

_. _

_Setelah kepergian Kai, Kyungsoo disibukkan oleh tugas-tugas sekolahnya hingga ia tak menghubungi Kai untuk beberapa hari. Meskipun masih kelas 1 senior high school, namun tugas-tugas Kyungsoo sangatlah -tugas itu sedikit bisa melupakan rasa rindu Kyungsoo pada Kai._

_. _

_Setelah tepat seminggu Kai pergi, baru Kyungsoo mencoba menghubungi Kai. Ia juga senantiasa menunggu Kai di bandara meskipun ia tidak tahu Kai kembali jam berapa hari itu._

_Namun usahanya mengubungi Kai tak juga berhasil. Penantiannya di bandara selama seharian penuh juga tak menemui hasil._

_Pesawat dari Korea memang telah tiba, namun ia tak menemukan Kai di dalam rombongan yang keluar dari pesawat itu._

_Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang sembari terus mencoba menghubungi Kai._

_._

_._

_. _

_Hari terus berlalu. Kyungsoo tetap tak bisa menghubungi Kai padahal menurut perhitungannya, Kai sudah berada di Korea selama 2 minggu._

_Ia sudah sangat frustasi karena rasa cemasnya. Ia segera pergi ke bank untuk mengambil uang simpanannya. Ya, uang hasil ia bekerja part time di kios bunga dekat rumahnya. Uang yang telah ia simpan selama 2 tahun, sejak orang tuanya tiada._

_Ia membeli tiket pesawat menuju Korea untuk mencari Kai. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia harus menemui Kai karena rasa rindunya yang sudah terlampau besar. Maklum saja, selama ini mereka berdua tak pernah berpisah. Selalu bertemu setiap hari._

_Berbekal satu koper ukuran sedang dan secarik kertas berisi alamat rumah nenek Kai –yang diberikan oleh Kai saat keduanya mengikat janji jika kelak akan menikah di rumah nenek kesayangan Kai–, ia melangkah mantap ke bandara._

_._

* * *

_. _

**_Seoul, Korea Selatan, 16 Oktober 2010_**

_Kyungsoo melangkah keluar bandara dan mencari taksi. Sudah 5 tahun ia tak menginjakkan kakinya di negara kelahirannya sejak orang tua nya bekerja di Jepang. Dan kini ia tiba di Korea lagi. Ia merasa asing di negara ini._

_Taksi yang dikendarai Kyungsoo melaju ke alamat yang tadi Kyungsoo berikan kepada supir taksi._

_Perjalanan 45 menit telah dilalui dan kini Kyungsoo telah sampai di depan rumah besar bercat coklat yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul. Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa rumah di depannya adalah rumah terbesar dan termegah di lingkungan itu._

_Ting Tong Ting Tong_

_Kyungsoo menekan bel yang berada di samping daun pintu berwarna coklat tua._

_Cklek_

_"Nuguseyo?", seorang maid yang membuka pintu bertanya dengan sopan pada Kyungsoo._

_"Annyeong hasimnikka. Do Kyungsoo imnida. Apa benar ini kediaman nyonya Lee Hyunri?", Kyungsoo menanyakan nama nenek Kai. Kai adalah pria Jepang keturunan Korea. Ibunya orang Korea sedangkan ayahnya orang Jepang. Ibunya memiliki marga Lee di Korea._

_Maid itu membenarkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo menemukan alamat yang tepat bisa bernafas lega._

_"Apa Kai ada di rumah?", tanya Kyungsoo._

_Maid itu terlihat sangat terkejut usai mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia sama sekali tak bergeming dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan nanar. Kyungsoo bingung dibuatnya._

_"Nuguseyo?"_

_Suara wanita yang sudah berumur menginterupsi tatapan bingung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa wanita itu adalah nenek kesayangan Kai. Kai sering menunjukkan foto neneknya._

_"Ah..annyeong hasimnikka. Do Kyungsoo imnida. Ehm..saya kekasih Kai dari Jepang. Saya ingin bertemu dengan Kai", Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan memperkenalkan dirinya._

_Reaksi nenek Kyungsoo sama dengan reaksi maid setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo._

_Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, nenek Kai mengajak Kyungsoo masuk dan memintanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu._

_._

_. _

_Hening_

_Beberapa menit hening_

_"Ehem"_

_Nenek Kai mencoba memecah keheningan. Kyungsoo menatap nenek Kai dengan tatapan bingung._

_"K-kau..kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Kai"_

_Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar ucapan nenek Kai. Ia bahkan berpikir bahwa mungkin hubungannya dengan Kai tidak mendapat restu karena Kyungsoo hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang tak punya apa-apa._

_"Kai..hiks..kai sudah pergi.."_

_Kyungsoo semakin terkejut. Apalagi mendapati sang nenek menangis sesenggukkan. Ia tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

_"Seminggu yang lalu, saat Kai dan kedua orang tuanya menuju bandara untuk kembali ke Jepang..."_

_Nenek Kai menggantung ucapannya._

_"...mobil yang mereka kendarai mengalami kecelakaan", imbuhnya. Ada raut kesedihan mendalam yang bisa Kyungsoo lihat dari sosok wanita tua itu._

_"Mereka..mereka semua..."_

_Nenek Kai seperti tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Air mata mengalir deras dari mata sipitnya. Kyungsoo merasakan firasat buruk sekarang._

_Nenek Kai menghela nafas untuk menenangkan diri._

_"Mereka semua dilarikan ke rumah sakit setelahnya. Orang tua Kai meninggal sesaat setelah sampai di rumah sakit"_

_Sontak mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna. Orang tua Kai sudah ia anggap seperti orang tuanya sendiri. Mereka sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi mereka. Kyungsoo mulai meneteskan air mata._

_"Dan Kai..."_

_Nenek Kai lagi-lagi tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya._

_"...Kai...Kai meninggal setelah 2 hari dirawat di rumah sakit"_

_Tangis Kyungsoo benar-benar pecah mendengar fakta menyesakkan itu. Air mata terus mengalir dari mata bulatnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tak percaya pada apa yang telah didengarnya._

_"Ti-tidak mungkin. Itu pasti bohong kan? K-kai hanya membohongiku kan? Hiks..Kai..hiks..apa Kai benar-benar tidak mau bertemu denganku sampai ia harus berbohong seperti itu?"_

_Nenek Kai semakin menangis mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo yang sangat sesak itu. Keduanya terus menangis. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah merah sempurna karena tangisnya yang tak terbendung._

_"Kai..Kai tentu ingin bertemu denganmu. Hiks..ia sangat mencintaimu. Ia..ia sering bercerita tentang dirimu. Hiks..ia..ia sangat ingin terus berada di sisimu"_

_Kyungsoo belum bisa membalas ucapan nenek Kai._

_"Hiks..bahkan namamu yang selalu ia sebut saat kondisinya tak sadarkan diri"_

_Kyungsoo mulai berteriak histeris mendengar hal itu._

_Nenek Kai berjalan mendekatinya lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Memeluk Kyungsoo. Mencoba menenangkannya._

_Tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Keduanya larut dalam kesedihan yang teramat dalam._

_Hingga keduanya merasa lelah untuk mengeluarkan suara isakan, nenek Kai melepas pelukannya. Ia berjalan menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju kamarnya._

_Tak lama kemudian ia kembali duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo._

_"Ini.."_

_Nenek Kyungsoo menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah berbahan bludru pada Kyungsoo. Dengan tangan gemetaran, Kyungsoo menerima benda berbentuk kubus itu._

_Dengan tangan gemetaran pula, ia membuka kotak itu perlahan. Matanya membulat melihat sepasang cincin berada di dalam kotak itu. Matanya mengagumi cincin emas putih itu. Di bagian luarnya terdapat ukiran bunga-bunga indah yang sederhana, namun sangat manis. Terdapat 3 berlian yang terpasang pada masing-masing cincin. Berlian yang memisahkan ukiran-ukiran bunga yang terpatri indah di cincin itu. Kyungsoo kembali menangis._

_"Dengan sisa nafasnya, Kai memberikan itu padaku. Ia memintaku untuk menyerahkan cincin itu pada gadis yang begitu berharga untuknya. Gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Do Kyungsoo..nama gadis itu"_

_Kyungsoo menangis semakin keras. Nenek Kai kembali memeluk gadis mungil itu._

_"Kai pergi ke toko perhiasan di hari pertamanya di Seoul. Ia sengaja memesan cincin itu dengan uang tabungannya sendiri. Ia bilang ingin mengajakmu bertunangan di hari ulang tahunmu. Januari tahun depan.."_

_Nenek Kai mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipinya._

_"Lima hari setelah ia memesan, ia mengambil cincin itu. Begitu sampai di rumah ini, ia mencariku untuk menunjukkan cincin itu. Aku terpesona melihat cincin cantik itu. Aku melihat ukiran di dalam cincin dan aku tahu bahwa bukan ukiran nama yang tertulis disana. Saat aku bertanya alasannya, ia menjawab dengan sangat manis: 'untuk apa aku mengukir nama kami di cincin ini? Nama kami sudah terukir permanen di hati kami masing-masing'. Benar-benar manis kan? Hiks..", tangis nenek Kai kembali pecah._

_Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya kasar. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia mengambil dua cincin dari Kai lalu melihat ukiran yang ada dalam cincin itu. Terdapat tulisan Jepang yang sama di masing-masing cincin._

_._

_._

_'Eien no Ai'_

_._

_._

_"Kau pasti bisa bahasa Jepang kan?", tanya nenek Kai._

_"Hiks..Cinta Abadi..hiks..", jawab Kyungsoo._

_"Ya, tulisannya adalah Cinta Abadi. Kai berharap cinta kalian adalah cinta yang abadi. Ia berbicara dengan sangat tulus ketika ia menunjukkan cincin itu. Hiks..aku merindukan Kai yang ceria seperti itu..hiks..", nenek Kai terus menangis._

_"Sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, ia ingin aku menyampaikan padamu bahwa...ia ingin kau menikah dengan pasanganmu memakai cincin itu"_

_._

_._

_._

_Kyungsoo berdiri di depan sebuah gundukan tanah. Ya, itu makam Kai. Di sebelah Kyungsoo, nenek Kai berdiri sambil memegang bahu Kyungsoo untuk memberi gadis itu kekuatan._

_Kyungsoo memang memaksa untuk diantar ke makam Kai meskipun awalnya nenek Kai menolak. Sang nenek khawatir melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat shock tadi._

_Kyungsoo berjongkok mengusap gundukan tanah itu._

_"Hikss..Kai..kau benar-benar pergi? Kau mengingkari janjimu? Hiks.."_

_Kyungsoo terus menangis. Nenek Kai terus mengusap punggung Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan gadis muda itu._

_"Hiks..KAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!"_

_._

_._

_._

_. _

"KAAAAAIIIIII!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak pagi-pagi begini?", Jongin membentak Kyungsoo yang mengganggu tidurnya karena berteriak dengan sangat keras. Sepertinya Kyungsoo bermimpi buruk hingga pagi-pagi sudah berteriak di _apartement _Jongin.

Tak peduli dengan bentakan Jongin, Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin erat dan menangis di dada Jongin. Awalnya, Jongin ingin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo, tapi ia urungkan karena melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak begitu terluka. Kyungsoo menangis dalam pelukan Jongin dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

.

* * *

.

"Ini baju _noona_ ku. Pakailah. Setelah ini, aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke rumah sakit", kata Kai sembari menyerahkan pakaian milik kakak perempuannya.

"_Andwae_! Aku tidak sakit! Kau lihat aku kan? Aku sama sekali tidak sakit!"

Jongin mengabaikan perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia mulai bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit.

Yaaa..meskipun ia sendiri tak tahu rumah sakit apa yang dulu merawat Kyungsoo.

.

* * *

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah rumah sakit di Seoul. Jongin tetap akan mengembalikan Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit meskipun Kyungsoo bersikeras berkata bahwa ia tak sakit.

_Feeling _nya mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo memang sedang sakit. Jongin berpikir demikian karena melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang sangat kurus dan terlihat rapuh.

Jongin menghampiri resepsionis dan bertanya apakah ada pasien yang bernama Do Kyungsoo disana, namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada data tentang Do Kyungsoo yang berarti bahwa Kyungsoo bukan pasien rumah sakit tersebut.

Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo kembali ke mobilnya.

_Drrrt..drrrt..drrrt_

Ponsel Jongin bergetar dan membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk menginjak pedal gas.

"Yoboseyo"

_"Chagiya..kau dimana? Kenapa kau tidak ada di apartement?"_

"Ah.._mianhae_ _chagi_. Aku ada urusan pagi ini. Kau merindukanku, hm?"

_"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu! Kau tidak menghubungiku sejak kemarin"_

"Hahaha. Aku sedikit kesal padamu. Kenapa kau tak menjemputku kemarin? Aku terpaksa harus naik bis karenamu"

_"Mianhae chagi. Kemarin aku ada urusan"_

"Baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang aku tutup teleponnya ya? Aku harus selesaikan urusan ini segera agar aku bisa cepat menemuimu. Saranghae _chagiya_"

_"Nado saranghae, Jonginnie"_

Pip

Mata Kyungsoo memanas mendengar Jongin bicara mesra pada seseorang di ujung telepon. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit sekarang. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Berusaha menyembunyikan setetes air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat rumah sakit tempatmu dirawat?", tanya Jongin setelah mobilnya mulai berjalan perlahan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak sakit", jawab Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi datar.

.

.

.

.

.

Seharian Jongin dan Kyungsoo mencari rumah sakit yang mungkin merawat Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Seharian pula keduanya tak saling bicara lagi.

Mobil Jongin berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sakit. Ada raut ragu di wajah Jongin.

_"Rumah sakit jiwa? Apa mungkin anak ini adalah penghuni rumah sakit jiwa?", _batin Jongin.

Seharian ini ia hanya mencari rumah sakit biasa. Ia tak pernah berpikir tentang rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi karena hanya itu satu-satunya rumah sakit yang belum dikunjunginya, ia memutuskan untuk memarkir mobilnya dan berjalan masuk ke rumah sakit.

.

.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Suara panggilan membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan. Terlihat seorang pria dewasa menghampiri keduanya. Pria berjas putih dan berkacamata itu sepertinya seorang dokter.

"_Aigoo_..akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Kau kabur kemana saja selama ini?", tanya pria itu.

Kyungsoo tak bergeming. Ia diam sambil memandangi sepatunya sendiri.

"Ehm.._nuguseyo_?", Jongin bertanya pada dokter itu. Dokter itu terkejut melihat wajah Jongin. Ia sempat terdiam beberapa saat dengan keterkejutan yang menyergapnya.

"Ah! _Annyeonghaseyo_. Wu Yifan _imnida_. Tapi aku lebih sering dipanggil Kris. Aku adalah dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo", jawab dokter muda yang bernama Kris itu.

Jongin mengernyit bingung.

"Menangani?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Nah, chapter ini menjelaskan tentang siapa itu Kai. sebagian besar dari chapter ini tu ****_flashback _****lewat mimpinya Kyungsoo.**

**intinya, Jongin itu gak lupa ingatan, juga bukan kembaran Kai. haha. enggak mau bikin yang ala sinetron gitu.**

**Kai orang Jepang, Jongin orang Korea. tapi gak sengaja wajah mereka mirip banget. ya cuma kebetulan aja ceritanya. jadi bukan Taemin juga yang ada disini. hehe**

* * *

**makasih buat yang udah minta FF ini dilanjut.**

**aku bakal tanggung jawab posting kelanjutannya sampai END kok. tenang aja^^**

**review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Crazy

**Title:**

**Eien No Ai**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Female)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**Oh Sehun | Byun Baekhyun (Female) | Park Chanyeol | Kris Wu | Huang Zitao (Female)**

**and other cast...**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Summary for chapter 3:**

**Dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk membantu gadis itu. Tapi Jongin menolak mentah-mentah permintaannya. Ia merasa tak punya urusan dengan Kyungsoo**

**Disclaimer:**

**All cast aren't mine. This story is mine**

**Note:**

**This is GENDERSWITCH fanfiction. I always make GS Fics so far. kekeke~**

**Setelah kelar sama My Fairy, aku kembali dengan FF ini.**

**kalau My Fairy termasuk FF ringan, yang ini agak ada konfliknya. tapi juga gak terlalu berat. gak bisa bikin konflik yang berat-berat.**

**.**

**I MADE KAISOO AGAIN..my favorite OTP^^**

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_"Ah! Annyeonghaseyo. Wu Yifan imnida. Tapi aku lebih sering dipanggil Kris. Aku adalah dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo", jawab dokter muda yang bernama Kris itu._

_Jongin mengernyit bingung._

_"Menangani?"_

**THIS IS CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**ENJOY IT!**

**.**

* * *

Jongin duduk di hadapan Kris. Sekarang keduanya berada di ruangan Kris setelah Kyungsoo dibawa ke ruang perawatan oleh beberapa perawat walaupun Kyungsoo sempat meronta.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", tanya Jongin setelah beberapa saat keduanya hening.

Kris menghela nafas sejenak.

"Sudah 3 tahun Kyungsoo dirawat disini. Aku yang bertanggung jawab padanya sebagai dokternya", jawab Kris.

"Ma-maksudnya, Kyungsoo adalah orang gila?"

"Hahaha. Kejam sekali pemilihan katamu itu. Ia mengalami gangguan jiwa setelah kehilangan kekasihnya. Sepertinya sebutan gangguan jiwa lebih manusiawi daripada sebutan gila", jelas Kris sambil tertawa kecil untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ke-kekasihnya yang mirip denganku?", tanya Jongin.

Kris tersenyum sejenak.

"Kau mengetahuinya rupanya. Pasti dari foto yang dimiliki Kyungsoo ya? Aku saja tadi kaget sekali saat melihat wajahmu. Aku juga pernah melihat foto Kai itu"

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Ternyata orang lain pun mengakui bahwa wajahnya mirip dengan pria bernama Kai itu.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, Kai meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Kai selama di Jepang. Kyungsoo datang ke Korea untuk mencari Kai. Dan fakta menyakitkan ia dapatkan. Kekasihnya itu telah meninggal", Kris mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ia sangat terpukul. Sebelumnya ia tinggal di rumah nenek Kai dan sudah dianggap cucu sendiri oleh nenek Kai. Tapi satu bulan ia tinggal di rumah itu, kondisi kejiwaan Kyungsoo memburuk hingga akhirnya ia dibawa kemari"

Jongin terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kris. Akhirnya ia paham kondisi Kyungsoo. Ia paham mengapa Kyungsoo selalu menganggap ia adalah Kai.

"Jongin-ssi, aku ingin sekali meminta bantuanmu", kata Kris.

Jongin menatap Kris. Penasaran dengan apa yang ingin diminta oleh Kris.

"Aku ingin sekali melihat Kyungsoo bisa pulih. Harusnya ia adalah mahasiswa tahun pertama sekarang. Menginjak semester 2 lebih tepatnya. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Istriku yang seorang perawat disini juga sangat menyayanginya. Aku berpikir bahwa kau bisa membuat Kyungsoo pulih. Mungkin bukan dengan cara kau berpura-pura menjadi Kai, tapi dengan cara kau menjadi temannya, sebagai Jongin. Aku bisa melihat bahwa Kyungsoo merasa nyaman denganmu".

Jongin terkejut mendengar kata-kata Kris.

"Ia nyaman denganku karena mengira aku ini Kai. Dan aku tak merasa punya urusan dengannya. Maaf, aku tak peduli padanya. Aku hanya mengantarnya kemari karena aku tak ingin ia mengusik hidupku. Aku permisi".

Usai berkata begitu, Jongin keluar dari ruangan Kris.

Kris hanya dapat memandangi kepergian Jongin dengan sendu. Kris ingin Kyungsoo sembuh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jongin memang tak memiliki kewajiban untuk membantu Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan pelan melewati koridor rumah sakit. Kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti di depan kamar nomor 0112. Ia melirik ke arah pintu yang memiliki kaca kecil di bagian atasnya. Ternyata itu kamar Kyungsoo.

Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo duduk di ranjangnya sembari memeluk lututnya sendiri. Kyungsoo menatap kosong ke depan. Berbeda dengan tatapan Kyungsoo yang Jongin lihat saat bertemu dengannya di halte. Juga tatapan saat mereka di bis maupun di _apartement _nya. Tatapannya kali ini sangat kosong.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai berjalan pergi. Ia menolak perasaannya yang merasa tidak tega pada Kyungsoo. Ia terus bersikeras bahwa ia tak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan Kyungsoo. Ia bukan malaikat. Tak perlu ia membantu Kyungsoo. Itulah isi pikiran seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya, akhirnya kau kembali juga kesini. Kau tahu? Nenekmu mencari keman-mana. Aku dan Kris _gege_ juga mencarimu. Sekarang kami sudah menghubungi nenekmu. Aku yakin beliau akan segera kemari untuk menjengukmu", kata seorang perawat ber-_name tag _Huang Zi Tao sambil menyisir rambut panjang Kyungsoo. Ia adalah istri dari Kris.

"Kris _gege_ bilang padaku bahwa kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan Kai ya? Kau pasti senang. Tapi ia tetap bukan Kai. Kalau kau menyukainya, kau tidak boleh menyukainya sebagai Kai. Kai sudah tidak ada. _Arraseo_?"

Tanpa Tao sadari, Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan wajahnya tampak marah.

_Cklek_

Pintu dibuka oleh seorang wanita tua.

"Ah! _Annyeong_ _hasimnikka_, nyonya Lee. Pasti Anda ingin menjenguk Kyungsoo kan? Ia baru saja selesai mandi", sapa Tao ramah pada sosok wanita tua yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"_Ne_, aku sangat merindukan Kyungsoo", jawab wanita yang dipanggil nyonya Lee. Ia adalah nenek Kai.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu nyonya", pamit Tao. Nenek Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

.

Nenek Kai berjalan mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo. Raut wajahnya sedih melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. 3 tahun lamanya ia selalu datang ke rumah sakit dan selalu berharap kondisi Kyungsoo akan membaik, namun hasilnya nihil.

Tangannya yang mulai keriput membelai lembut rambut Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, _bogoshipo_. Kenapa kau meninggalkan _halmeoni_? Hiks..apa kau tidak menyayangi _halmeoni_?", tanya nenek Kai sambil terisak.

Kyungsoo tetap diam. Menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

Nenek Kai sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia merengkuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks..kumohon jangan seperti ini. Lupakan cucuku. Jalani hidupmu dengan baik. Hiks..jangan seperti ini. Kai sudah tenang di alam sana. Jadi, kau juga harus tenang disini. Hiks..", tangis nenek Kai akhirnya pecah.

Ia menyayangi Kyungsoo. Sangat. Ia tahu bahwa cucunya sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo sehingga ia berjanji pada jasad Kai waktu itu untuk selalu menjaga dan membahagiakan Kyungsoo.

Tapi nyatanya, Kyungsoo tak pernah bahagia selama 3 tahun ini. Nenek Kai merasa gagal. Sangat gagal.

.

* * *

.

Di tempat lain, terlihat pasangan kekasih sedang menikmati makan malam di sebuah _restaurant._

"Sebenarnya kau pergi kemana seharian ini?", tanya si gadis.

Pria yang ada di hadapannya menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Aku mengantarkan orang gila ke rumah sakit jiwa", jawab pria itu.

"_Mwo_? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Sejak kapan seorang Kim Jongin yang angkuh peduli pada orang lain? Apalagi orang itu adalah orang gila!", kata gadis itu.

Pria itu -Jongin- hanya mendengus sebal.

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya karena ia terus mengikutiku"

Si gadis hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya.

"Kukira kau sudah berubah. Ternyata tetap sama. Kau tetap Jonginnie tercintaku".

Jongin menyeringai mendengar perkataan kekasihnya.

"Ya, aku tetap kekasihmu yang sama, Choi Sulli", balas Jongin.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dimana kau bertemu orang gila itu?"

Jongin menatap Sulli dengan tajam usai gadis tinggi itu melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ya! Itu semua gara-gara kau! Kau kemarin tak menjemputku. Aku harus ke halte untuk menunggu bis. Dan disana aku bertemu orang gila itu! Menyebalkan!", jawab Jongin dengan sebal.

Sulli lagi-lagi terkekeh geli.

"_Mianhae. _Kemarin aku ada urusan mendadak"

Jongin mendengus.

"Selalu saja itu alasanmu! Aku bosan mendengarnya! Apa urusanmu itu adalah pergi _shopping? _Atau ke salon?"

Gadis tinggi semampai itu kembali terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan sang kekasih.

"_Aigoo.._aku pergi _shopping _untuk belanja baju, tas, sepatu, dan hal lain yang menunjang penampilanku. Aku pergi ke salon juga untuk mempercantik diriku. Semua aku lakukan untukmu, _chagiya"_

Jongin hanya menatap malas pada gadisnya yang kini mulai mengusap lembut tangannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, nenek Kai sudah datang ke rumah sakit. Hari ini adalah peringatan 3 tahun meninggalnya Kai. Ia bermaksud mengajak Kyungsoo ke makam Kai. Ia memang selalu mengajak Kyungsoo mengunjungi makam Kai setiap tahunnya. Meskipun Kyungsoo hanya selalu diam menatap makam Kai dengan tatapan kosongnya.

.

Kini, nenek Kai dan Kyungsoo berada di dalam mobil. Kyungsoo hanya menatap kosong ke arah depan. Nenek Kai sedih melihat gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya itu terus menerus seperti itu.

Terus menerus menjadi raga yang tak berjiwa...

.

.

"Kai, _halmeoni_ mengunjungimu. _Halmeoni_ mengajak kekasihmu. Tak terasa sudah 3 tahun kau pergi. Hiks..", nenek Kai mulai menangis di depan makam Kai. Kyungsoo hanya diam. Memandang gundukan tanah itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kai, kau sudah lama pergi. Kau sudah meninggalkan Kyungsoo 3 tahun. Tak bisakah kau melepasnya? Hiks.._halmeoni_ tak ingin melihat Kyungsoo terus seperti ini. Tak bisakah kau membiarkan Kyungsoo bahagia? Hiks..", nenek Kai menangis sambari memeluk batu nisan Kai.

Tanpa seorang pun tahu, setetes air mata mengalir dari mata kosong Kyungsoo.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan nenek Kai berjalan keluar dari makam. Mereka tak menyadari ada pria yang melihat mereka. Pria itu baru saja keluar dari swalayan yang terletak tak jauh dari makam. Pria itu menatap keduanya sampai keduanya masuk mobil dan bergerak meninggalkan daerah itu.

Setelah Kyungsoo dan nenek Kai pergi, pria itu berjalan masuk ke dalam makam. Seperti mencari sesuatu. Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di depan makam Kai.

Ia berjongkok disana. Mengusap nisan yang tertuliskan nama Kai disana.

"Kenapa kau begitu tega? Apa kau tak mencintainya hingga tega membuatnya gila seperti itu? Kalau benar kau mencintainya, harusnya kau benar-benar pergi dari hatinya dan membiarkan ia bahagia"

Pria itu berdiri setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan makam Kai.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kondisimu tak juga membaik. Ayolah Kyungsoo. Kau harus bisa melupakan Kai. Apa aku harus mencarikanmu seorang pria yang lebih tampan daripada Kai?"

"Kau ini bicara apa, _ge_? Ia tak akan mendengar rajukanmu itu"

"Hehe, aku tahu _baby. _Aku hanya sedih melihatnya terus seperti itu. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kris _gege_, kau itu kan dokternya. Kenapa malah bertanya padaku?"

Kris terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan sang istri.

"Tao, kita tidak boleh menyerah. Aku ingin melihat Kyungsoo sembuh. Aku ingin ia bisa berbahagia dalam hidupnya"

Tao tersenyum lembut mendengar kata-kata suaminya.

"Pasti, _ge_. Kita tidak akan menyerah. Suatu saat nanti pasti Kyungsoo akan sembuh dan tersenyum pada kita"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seorang pria tinggi nan tampan sedang duduk manis di kursi kelasnya. Kuliah hari ini sudah selesai, tapi ia tak juga beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aish..dimana _yeoja_ itu? Bukankah ia bilang hanya akan pergi 10 menit? Ini sudah hampir 30 menit aku menunggunya!"

_Drrrt..drrrt..drrrrt_

"Yoboseyo! Chagi kau dimana?"

_"Jongin oppa, aku pergi dengan temanku. Kau pulang sendiri saja, ne? Bawa mobilku dulu. Nanti aku ambil ke apartement mu"_

"Ya! Kau pergi kemana?"

_"Aku hanya menemaninya berbelanja. Sudah ya oppa. Aku harus pergi. Bye"_

Pip

"Aargh! Kemana dia sebenarnya?"

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. 30 menit ia menunggu kekasihnya, tapi dengan seenak jidatnya kekasih kesayangannya itu malah meninggalkannya.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh kekasihnya. Tapi entah mengapa, Jongin selalu memaklumi alasan-alasan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu. Karena terlalu cinta, mungkin?

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Ting Tong Ting Tong_

_Cklek_

"_Annyeong_. Apa nyonya Lee Hyunri ada?", tanya seorang gadis setelah pintu dibukakan oleh seorang _maid_.

"_Ne_, beliau ada. Silahkan masuk"

Maid itu mempersilahkan si gadis masuk dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

.

Tak lama kemudian, nenek Kai menemuinya di ruang tamu.

"Byun Baekhyun! Astaga..kau datang rupanya!"

Nenek Kai berteriak senang setelah melihat siapa yang datang. Baekhyun adalah sepupu jauh Kai yang tinggal di Jepang. Ia juga bersahabat dengan Kyungsoo.

"_Annyeong_ _halmeoni_. _Halmeoni_ apa kabar? Ternyata _halmeoni _masih mengenaliku. hehe", tanya Baekhyun sambil sedikit terkekeh.

Nenek Kai tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"_Halmeoni_ baik-baik saja. _Halmeoni _hampir tak mengenalimu. Tapi Kai pernah menunjukkan fotomu makanya _halmeoni _tahu bahwa ini adalah Baekhyun kesayanganku. Kau sudah besar sekarang! Sudah berapa lama ya kita tidak bertemu?"

"Ehmm..sepertinya sekitar 7 tahun. Hehe. Aku merindukan _halmeoni_", Baekhyun memeluk nenek Kai.

"Kau ini merindukanku tapi tak pernah mengunjungiku"

Nenek Kai membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, _halmeoni_? Apa masih sama?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, nenek Kai melepas pelukan Baekhyun lalu mengusap pelan pipi gadis bermata sipit itu.

"Hah..masih sama. Kau sebaiknya menjenguknya di rumah sakit. Siapa tahu keadaannya membaik setelah bertemu sahabatnya. Oh iya, kau akan tinggal disini kan?", tanya nenek Kai penuh harap. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ya, aku akan tinggal disini, _halmeoni_. Dan aku akan menjenguknya nanti sore"

Nenek Kai mengangguk bahagia mendengar bahwa Baekhyun akan tinggal di rumahnya.

"Bantu _halmeoni, ne? Halmeoni _sudah berjanji pada Kai untuk membahagiakannya", pinta nenek Kai.

"Ia sangat mencintai Kai sejak dulu. Tapi aku akan membantunya sebisaku. Itu tujuan utamaku kembali ke Korea. Aku sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo", balas Baekhyun sembari tersenyum lembut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Tok Tok Tok_

_Cklek_

Pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo dibuka oleh seorang gadis. Gadis itu mendekati Kyungsoo yang duduk di ranjang sambil menatap jendela. Dokter bilang, Kyungsoo baru saja mengamuk karena tiba-tiba teringat pada Kai.

Kondisi ruang rawat Kyungsoo juga masih sedikit berantakan karena jika Kyungsoo mengamuk, ia akan melempar secara brutal benda-benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Bahkan tadi ia juga mencakar lengan Tao sampai lecet.

"Kyungsoo-ya"

Panggilan gadis itu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan sayunya. Matanya bengkak karena baru saja menangis. Wajahnya juga merah dan terlihat lelah karena terus berteriak.

"Apa kau mengingatku? Aku Baekhyun, Kyung. Sahabatmu", gadis itu -Baekhyun- mulai membelai pipi Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tangis setelah melihat kondisi Kyungsoo. 3 tahun tak berjumpa, Baekhyun harus mendapati kondisi Kyungsoo yang menyedihkan.

Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo dan menangis.

"Kyung, sampai kapan kau begini? Cepatlah sembuh..kita akan kuliah bersama. Hikss.."

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. Ia merasa rindu pada pelukan itu. Tapi Kyungsoo juga tetap diam. Jiwanya masih berlarian, entah kemana.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Lupakan Kai. Aku yakin, kau bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik dari Kai", ucapnya lagi. Walaupun dalam hati Baekhyun ragu jika ada orang yang lebih baik dari Kai.

Kai adalah pria yang nyaris sempurna. Tampan, kayak, pandai, rendah hati, lembut, perhatian...hampir semua sifat baik ada padanya. Hanya satu sifat kekurangannya yaitu...umurnya yang tak panjang.

Baekhyun juga tahu bahwa sepupu yang berusia sedikit lebih muda darinya itu sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Ia jadi teringat pada cerita-cerita Kai tentang Kyungsoo...

.

_"Astaga..aku benar-benar mencintainya, noona! Ia sempurna!"_

_"Noona, kau tahu? Tadi Kyungsoo mencium pipiku untuk pertama kalinya! Rasanya aku tak ingin mencuci pipiku untuk selamanya!"_

_"Hei noona, bantu aku memilih baju. Aku akan kencan dengan Kyungsoo hari ini! Ppali!"_

_._

Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang mengalir deras di pipi putihnya saat ia mengingat beberapa cerita Kai tentang Kyungsoo.

_"Kai, aku merindukanmu. Kyungsoo juga sangat merindukanmu", _batin Baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak bersama kekasihmu?", tanya seorang pria pada gadis yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya dan menggandeng mesra lengannya.

"_Nugu_? Jongin? Oh ayolah! _Oppa_ kan tahu aku hanya menjadikannya pelarian setelah _oppa_ pergi ke Inggris", jawab gadis itu.

Sang pria gemas melihat tingkah gadisnya. Ia mencubit pelan hidung mancung si gadis.

"Jadi, kau akan kembali padaku?"

Pertanyaan pria itu dibalas oleh anggukan mantap. Si gadis langsung memeluk erat si pria.

.

.

_BRAKKK_

.

.

Meja kantin tempat keduanya makan digebrak secara kasar oleh seorang pria yang sangat emosi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, CHOI SULLI?"

Gadis bernama Choi Sulli itu menatap malas pria di depannya. Pria yang baru saja menggebrak meja yang tak berdosa di depannya.

"Ada apa, Jongin _oppa_? Kenapa kau begitu marah?", jawabnya santai.

"Ada apa katamu? Apa kau tak menghargaiku sebagai kekasihmu, hah?", bentak Jongin.

Sulli menyeringai. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pria di sampingnya.

"Kau pikir aku benar-benar mencintaimu, hah? _Pabbo_! Aku hanya mencintai Minho _oppa_. Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh!", ucapnya santai.

Jongin menggeram marah. Ia tumpahkan dua gelas jus yang ada di meja itu pada dua sosok yang ada di depannya.

"DASAR WANITA JALANG! PERGILAH DARI HIDUPKU SELAMANYA!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Hei..harusnya aku update kemarin nih. tapi karena kemarin gak enak badan, jadi baru update sekarang. hehe.**

**oh ya, beneran Sulli nih pacarnya Kai. tapi tenang aja, di akhir chapter ini mereka langsung putus kok^^**

**terus soal slight nya Kyungsoo sama cast lain bakalan ada kok. kan belum semua cast keluar. jadi tenang aja. nanti dibikin couple lain selain KaiSoo buat Kyungsoo..**

* * *

**and last..thank for your attention, guys..**

**review again please :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Meet You Again

**Title:**

**Eien No Ai**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Female)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**Oh Sehun | Byun Baekhyun (Female) | Park Chanyeol | Kris Wu | Huang Zitao (Female)**

**and other cast...**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Summary for chapter 4:**

**Jongin menemui Kyungsoo. Dan yang mengejutkan, Kyungsoo mau bicara padanya layaknya orang 'waras'. Apa Kyungsoo sudah sembuh?**

**Disclaimer:**

**All cast aren't mine. This story is mine**

**Note:**

**This is GENDERSWITCH fanfiction. I always make GS Fics so far. kekeke~**

**Setelah kelar sama My Fairy, aku kembali dengan FF ini.**

**kalau My Fairy termasuk FF ringan, yang ini agak ada konfliknya. tapi juga gak terlalu berat. gak bisa bikin konflik yang berat-berat.**

**.**

**I MADE KAISOO AGAIN..my favorite OTP^^**

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_"Kau pikir aku benar-benar mencintaimu, hah? Pabbo! Aku hanya mencintai Minho oppa. Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh!", ucapnya santai._

_Jongin menggeram marah. Ia tumpahkan dua gelas jus yang ada di meja itu pada dua sosok yang ada di depannya._

_"DASAR WANITA JALANG! PERGILAH DARI HIDUPKU SELAMANYA!"_

**.**

**THIS IS CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

* * *

Jongin menyetir mobilnya dengan gusar. Ia tak tahu lagi harus kemana.

Bahkan ia sepertinya sudah mengelilingi kota Seoul saking kalutnya.

Bagaimana tidak kalut kalau tiba-tiba kekasihmu memperlakukanmu seperti itu?

Ayolah..Jongin hanya manusia biasa. Jongin merasa sangat dibodohi oleh gadis bernama Choi Sulli itu. Selama ini Jongin selalu percaya padanya hingga hubungan mereka bisa bertahan selama 5 bulan. Jongin sebisa mungkin mempertahankan hubungan mereka meskipun faktanya Jongin memiliki banyak fans di kampusnya, dan bukan masalah jika Sulli meninggalkannya.

Tapi tak semudah itu. Jongin mencintai Sulli. Ya meskipun rasa cintanya itu tidak terlampau besar. Tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan kan?

.

.

.

Roda mobil Jongin secara otomatis berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sakit. Tak lama kemudian ia tersadar.

"Kenapa aku berhenti disini?", gumamnya. Ia lalu menjalankan mobilnya untuk pergi dari rumah sakit itu. Ia merasa dirinya sangat aneh karena tiba-tiba berhenti disana.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju _apartement _nya, Jongin tak bisa menghentikan gelengan kepalanya karena merasa sangat aneh.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dua orang gadis berjalan beriringan di lorong rumah sakit. Salah seorang di antara mereka tersenyum senang sambil menggenggam erat tangan gadis yang lain.

Sedangkan yang seorang lagi terus diam dengan tatapan yang kosong dan wajah yang memprihatinkan.

Mereka akhirnya duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

_Drrrt..drrrt..drrrt_

"Yoboseyo"

_"Kau dimana, chagi? Aku sudah sampai di rumah sakit"_

"Aku ada di taman belakang rumah sakit. Aku tunggu disini saja ya?"

_"Baiklah, baby. Aku akan kesana segera"_

Pip

"Kyung, hari ini kekasihku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Ehm..aku sudah lama sekali tidak bercerita denganmu ya? Aku sudah punya kekasih sejak setahun yang lalu Kyung. Nanti aku kenalkan kau padanya. Dia sangat tampan dan tinggi. Ia juga sangat lucu. Sifatnya mirip denganku. Hehe.."

Lima menit gadis itu bicara secara sepihak, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"_Baby _Baekhyun!"

Gadis yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya. Pria tinggi dengan senyum lima jarinya segera mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?", tanya pria itu, masih setia memamerkan senyum yang katanya sangat menawan.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Nah Chanyeol, ini sahabatku, namanya Do Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo, ini kekasihku namanya Park Chanyeol"

Pria yang bernama Chanyeol itu mengulurkan tangannya, ingin berkenalan, tapi tangannya tak kunjung disambut oleh Kyungsoo sehingga Baekhyun memberinya isyarat untuk menarik tangannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku sering mendengar cerita tentangmu dari Baekhyun. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Kau tak akan kesepian jika berteman dengan duo _happy virus _ini. Iya kan, _baby?"_

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala menyetujui perkataan kekasihnya.

"Iya Kyung. Kami ingin kau cepat sembuh. Kau bisa kuliah bersama kami. Ya, walaupun kau harus menjadi _hoobae_ kami", canda Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku ini anak basket yang terkenal di kampus. Aku punya banyak teman yang berwajah tampan. Yaa..walaupun tak setampan aku. Kau mau aku kenalkan pada mereka?", pertanyaan Chanyeol tentu diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya dengan miris. Mengerti bahwa kekasihnya sedang sedih, Chanyeol mengusap pelan bahu Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti ia akan sembuh", ucap Chanyeol. Ia terus mengusap bahu Baekhyun dengan pelan.

"Aku merindukannya. 3 tahun yang lalu ia masih sangat ceria. Ia sangat bahagia dulu. Hiks..", Baekhyun mulai menangis, dan Chanyeol mulai membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ehmm..mungkin kita kenalkan saja salah satu teman kita padanya. Siapa tahu ada yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo sembuh", usul Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol dengan serius. Ia memikirkan ide yang baru saja dikemukakan oleh kekasihnya.

"Tapi siapa yang bisa kita kenalkan pada Kyungsoo?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Udara pagi yang sejuk menyapa seluruh kota Seoul. Tapi tampaknya udara sejuk itu tak menyapa _apartement _Jongin.

Entahlah...apa tempat ini masih layak disebut _apartement?_

Banyak bungkus makanan berserakan, botol plastik bekas air mineral, bantal sofa tercecer dimana-mana, juga baju-baju kotor berhamburan. Apa baru saja terjadi badai lokal?

Pria berkulit kecoklatan itu tak peduli pada suara burung yang bernyanyi nyaring pagi itu. Tak juga peduli pada wanita pembaca prakiraan cuaca di TV yang masih menyala sejak tadi malam. Ia memilih untuk tetap memejamkan matanya di atas sofanya. Bukan. Jongin bukan sedang tidur. Ia hanya malas menyapa dunia pagi ini. Malas untuk mengingat rasa sakitnya karena sebuah pengkhianatan.

Sudah 3 hari ia seperti itu. Melupakan kuliahnya, melupakan perutnya yang lapar, juga melupakan badannya yang berbau busuk karena ia tak pernah ingat ada kata 'Mandi' di dalam otaknya.

.

.

"_Pabbo_! Kau benar! Aku memang _pabbo_! Kenapa aku bisa selemah dan sebodoh ini?", ia bicara sendiri. Masih setia menutup matanya.

Bayangan gadis dengan rambut sebahu warna coklat terus menghantui pikirannya. Bayangan tentang senyum gadis itu, suaranya, tawanya, rengekannya..semua berputar bagai film hitam putih di kepalanya.

Hingga muncul bayangan gadis dengan piyama rumah sakit, rambut hitam panjang, dan mata bulatnya. Muncul bayangan suara lirih gadis itu. Juga cara gadis itu memeluknya.

Eh? Itu bukan bayangan Sulli! Itu tadi adalah bayangan gadis yang lain!

Tersadar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Jongin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan membuka matanya.

"Aargh! Kenapa bayangan gadis itu ikut muncul? Kenapa aku jadi sering mengingatnya sejak tanpa sengaja melihatnya di makam?"

Oh! Jadi pria yang mendatangi makam Kai itu adalah Jongin? Pria yang tanpa sengaja melihat Kyungsoo dan nenek Kai yang keluar dari kompleks pemakaman.

Jongin bangkit dari sofa yang sudah ditidurinya 3 hari ini. Entahlah, mungkin ia lupa bahwa ia memiliki hal yang disebut kamar di _apartement _nya itu.

Dengan langkah malas, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Syukurlah, akhirnya ia ingat satu kata keramat di otaknya. 'Mandi'

.

.

Setelah merasa penampilannya sedikit lebih baik, ia keluar dari _apartement _nya. Ya, memang hanya sedikit. Kantung mata masih setia menghiasi mata tajamnya, hidungnya juga masih terlihat merah, dan wajahnya masih berantakan meskipun sudah mandi. Jadi, memang hanya sedikit lebih baik.

Jongin menuju _basement _apartement untuk mengambil mobil _sport _merahnya. Ia sebenarnya tidak tahu mau pergi kemana, tapi ia segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi roda mobil Jongin berhenti berputar di tempat ini. Tempat yang 3 hari lalu membuatnya bingung karena juga membuatnya menghentikan mobilnya.

Kali ini Jongin menghela nafasnya. Mencoba menuruti langkah kakinya yang mengajak masuk ke rumah tempat orang sakit itu. Bukan sakit biasa, tapi sakit jiwa.

Jongin berjalan tanpa tujuan. Bahkan ia mengabaikan fungsi resepsionis yang setia menunggu jika Jongin ingin bertanya. Tapi toh Jongin memang tidak tahu harus bertanya apa pada mereka. Jadi akhirnya ia langsung masuk saja mengikuti langkah kakinya.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Jongin sekarang. Berdiri mematung di dekat taman belakang rumah sakit. Tatapan matanya kosong mengarah ke depan. Eh, apa tadi aku bilang kosong? Ah! Sepertinya aku salah. Tatapan mata Jongin tak benar-benar kosong. Justru terisi penuh oleh pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan seorang gadis. Benar. Seorang gadis.

Seorang gadis berpiyama putih bergaris hijau sedang duduk di kursi taman. Pandangan gadis itu kosong. Ya, kali ini aku benar. Pandangan gadis itu yang kosong.

Jongin terus memandang gadis itu tanpa bosan. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa ia bisa melupakan segala rasa sakit hatinya karena Sulli hanya dengan memandang gadis yang seperti tak punya jiwa itu.

Pandangan Jongin terganggu saat ada seorang perawat yang mengajak gadis itu berdiri, lalu membawanya masuk.

Lagi-lagi kaki Jongin menuntunnya untuk mengikuti gadis itu. Hingga ia tiba di depan pintu kamar 0112 dan kembali mematung disana. Jongin merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat ketika melihat gadis itu meronta dan berteriak di dalam kamarnya. Jongin semakin merasa sakit saat melihat gadis itu menangis.

Hingga akhirnya gadis itu terdiam karena perawat memberinya suntikan penenang.

Jongin bisa melihat bahwa gadis itu begitu tersiksa.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia merasa perasaannya berlebihan. Ia hanya kasihan pada gadis itu. Tak lebih.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Jongin merasa bahwa dirinya harus menambahkan sebuah kata di daftar _hobby_ yang selama ini ia tulis di buku identitasnya.

'Menguntit seorang gadis di rumah sakit jiwa'

Ya, sepertinya itu _hobby_ Jongin sekarang.

Seminggu sudah Jongin menjalankan _hobby _nya itu. Entah ia sendiri sadar atau tidak bahwa memang sudah seminggu ia seperti itu.

Ia jadi hafal kebiasaan-kebiasaan gadis itu. Kebiasaannya untuk duduk di taman sendirian atau kadang bersama seorang gadis yang tinggi badannya mirip dengannya, kebiasaannya untuk memandang ke luar jendela kamarnya, juga kebiasaannya untuk berteriak dan meronta ketika sedang kumat.

Ya. Tanpa sengaja Jongin menghafalnya di luar kepala. Seandainya di kampus ada ujian tentang hal itu, Jongin dijamin akan lulus.

.

.

.

Saat ini Jongin sedang mengintip lewat kaca yang ada di pintu kamar 0112. Mengintip gadis yang sedang memandang ke luar jendela.

.

_PUK_

.

Sebuah tepukan di bahunya menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya mencari pelaku penepukan.

"Masuklah"

Oh! Ternyata Kris yang menepuk dan bicara padanya. Jongin menatap bingung ke arah Kris.

Hei Kris! _Hobby _Jongin hanya menguntit. Belum berubah ke tahap yang lebih dari itu.

Tapi Kris terus tersenyum seolah meyakinkan Jongin agar segera mengubah _hobby _nya itu.

Dengan gerakan _slow motion _yang dramatis, Jongin berbalik dan dengan ragu mulai membuka pintu.

Kris meninggalkan Jongin dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Kris tahu bahwa seminggu ini Jongin sangat rajin menjalankan _hobby _nya. Ia hanya diam saja selama itu. Tapi hari ini ia rasanya gemas sekali melihat pemuda tampan itu lagi-lagi hanya sebatas 'menguntit'.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkah ragu mendekati seorang gadis yang sedang duduk menghadap jendela.

Saat sudah dekat dengan ranjang tempat gadis itu duduk, Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang mungkin memang gatal setelah sempat tidak keramas selama 3 hari waktu ia lupa pada kata 'Mandi'. Tapi seminggu ini ia selalu rajin mandi kok. Tenang saja.

"H-hai..."

Jongin menyapa gadis itu dengan ragu. Sapaan ragu itu mampu membuat gadis itu menoleh dan membelalakkan matanya.

"K-kai.."

Jongin mendengus sebal mendengar nama orang lain yang disebutkan gadis itu.

"Kalau kau tetap memanggilku dengan nama itu, aku akan pergi sekarang", ancam Jongin. Ia sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan akan melangkah ketika gadis itu segera turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari menahan lengan Jongin. Jongin tersenyum kecil karena hal itu.

"Baiklah. Aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Ini pertama kalinya Jongin mendengar gadis itu bicara dengan jelas. Dan bukan hanya itu, kalimat tanya itu memang kalimat pertama yang diucapkan gadis itu setelah _hiatus _bicara selama 3 tahun. Ya selain nama 'Kai' yang sering disebutnya ketika 'kumat' tentu saja.

Dan lihat tatapan mata gadis itu, sudah tak lagi kosong kan?

Jongin membalik badannya untuk menghadap gadis itu.

"Jongin. Panggil aku Jongin. Kau masih ingat namaku kan?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Oh tidak! Senyum itu membuat Jongin terpana. Ia bahkan tak berkedip sedikitpun. Itu juga senyum pertama si gadis sejak 3 tahun memilih vakum untuk tersenyum.

"_Ne_. Do Kyungsoo _imnida_"

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya. Jongin masih menatap kaget pada uluran tangannya. Menatap dalam waktu yang cukup lama sampai gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu gemas dibuatnya.

"Kau tak mau berkenalan denganku?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang tersadar segera meraih uluran tangan itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu", kata Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Angin sore mulai berhembus. Menerpa dua wajah yang sedang duduk berdampingan di kursi taman.

"_Wae_?"

Satu kata tanya keluar dari bibir Jongin dan membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau mau menerima bahwa aku bukan Kai?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Tak lama, ia kembali mendongak dan menatap mata tajam Jongin.

"Aku tahu kau berbeda dengannya. Wajah kalian mirip, tapi tetap saja kau bukan dia"

Jongin tertegun mendengarnya. Ia tak percaya Kyungsoo sekarang seperti orang yang sudah 'waras'. Tapi ia memang tak seharusnya percaya karena baru saja ia melihat Kyungsoo berbicara pada foto Kai.

Jongin menghela nafasnya.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar. Ini sudah sangat sore", bujuk Jongin.

"Aku masih ingin disini bersama Kai. Temani aku dulu, _ne_?"

Jongin bingung mendengarnya. Bersama Kai? Mana pria yang bernama Kai itu? Astaga! Ia sudah mati! Bagaimana bisa Jongin malah mencari Kai?

"Besok ia tak akan menemuiku lagi. Aku ingin disini dulu", kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengalah. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan duduk diam melihat Kyungsoo bicara pada foto Kai.

Sebut saja Jongin gila karena ia memandangi orang gila yang berbicara sendiri. Hmm..jangan-jangan Jongin ketularan menjadi gila sekarang!

.

Hari sudah hampir petang, akhirnya Kyungsoo mau diajak kembali ke kamar.

"Jongin-ah. Bisakah besok kau kembali kemari?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Asalkan kau tidak mendiamkanku seperti tadi", jawabnya.

"Tadi Kai memintaku untuk menemaninya. Besok ia sudah tidak ada disini"

Jongin agak kecewa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Ia pikir Kyungsoo sudah kembali 'waras', tapi ternyata Kyungsoo masih sama.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali besok", balas Jongin pada akhirnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya. Ayo kita jalan-jalan!", ajak Baekhyun yang pagi-pagi sudah datang ke rumah sakit. Kyungsoo diam. Hah? Diam? Bukankah kemarin ia sudah berbicara?

"Baiklah. Aku tak perlu menunggu jawabanmu. Ayo.."

Baekhyun menarik lengan Kyungsoo yang tetap diam.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk di taman belakang rumah sakit. Baekhyun tadi sempat membeli _ice cream _di kantin dan sekarang akan memakannya.

"Kau mau Kyung?", tanya Baekhyun. Yang ditanya tetap diam.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk, ada Kris dan Tao yang memandang mereka dengan bingung.

"Bukankah kemarin kau bilang Kyungsoo sudah mau bicara?", tanya Tao pada Kris.

"Kemarin memang aku melihatnya bicara. Bahkan ia tersenyum", jawab Kris.

"Lalu itu apa?", tanya Tao seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Jangan-jangan..."

.

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**Huft..TBC lagi ya?**

**tapi cepet kan ini update nya?**

**hehehe**

**makasih yang masih setia support FF ini**

* * *

**Oh iya. maaf ya kalau mungkin besok bukan Luhan yang aku pasangin sama Kyungsoo. Luhan itu terlalu cantik jadi aku pilih yang lain aja.**

**Mungkin chapter depan bakal aku keluarin cast yang jadi pasangan Kyungsoo buat sementara. yang bakal bikin si Kkamjong cemburu pastinya**

* * *

**keep support this FF..**

**thank you :)**


	5. Chapter 5 I Will Love You

**Title:**

**Eien No Ai**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Female)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**Oh Sehun | Byun Baekhyun (Female) | Park Chanyeol | Kris Wu | Huang Zitao (Female)**

**and other cast...**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Summary for chapter 5:**

**Baekhyun mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada seorang pria. Apa Kyungsoo bisa menerima pria itu dengan baik?**

**Disclaimer:**

**All cast aren't mine. This story is mine**

**Note:**

**This is GENDERSWITCH fanfiction. I always make GS Fics so far. kekeke~**

**Setelah kelar sama My Fairy, aku kembali dengan FF ini.**

**kalau My Fairy termasuk FF ringan, yang ini agak ada konfliknya. tapi juga gak terlalu berat. gak bisa bikin konflik yang berat-berat.**

**.**

**I MADE KAISOO AGAIN..my favorite OTP^^**

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk, ada Kris dan Tao yang memandang mereka dengan bingung._

_"Bukankah kemarin kau bilang Kyungsoo sudah mau bicara?", tanya Tao pada Kris._

_"Kemarin memang aku melihatnya bicara. Bahkan ia tersenyum", jawab Kris._

_"Lalu itu apa?", tanya Tao seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun._

_"Jangan-jangan..."_

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Siang harinya, Jongin datang ke ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Di tangannya menggantung sebuah plastik putih berisi aneka macam _snack. _Ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo boleh makan apapun, jadi ia sengaja membawa _snack._

"Kau membawa apa?", tanya Kyungsoo yang penasaran dengan plastik yang dibawa Jongin.

"Aku membawa makanan. Kau mau?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. Jongin memberikan _snack _kentang goreng untuk Kyungsoo dan gadis manis itu menerima dengan senang hati.

"Apa kau sudah lama tidak makan makanan seperti itu?", tanya Jongin. Sedikit tertawa karena melihat cara makan Kyungsoo yang seperti anak kecil.

"_Ne_, selama ini aku hanya makan makanan rumah sakit", jawabnya.

"Itu karena kau terus diam selama ini"

Kyungsoo tak peduli pada kata-kata Jongin. Ia hanya terus makan.

"Apa kau tidak bosan tinggal disini?", tanya Jongin sambil menyalakan televisi yang ada di ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Ia duduk di sofa yang ada disana.

"Aku bosan. Bagaimana kalau kau mengajakku pergi dari sini?"

Jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengajakmu pergi?", tanya Jongin.

"Karena aku ingin", jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak lagi bicara. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada televisi yang sudah menyala.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau membawaku pergi dari sini", kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin masih diam. Ia tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah pergi dari sini?", tanya Jongin pada akhirnya.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin meninggalkan tempat dengan bau yang tidak enak ini"

Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tertawa geli.

"Kalau kau sembuh, kau akan diperbolehkan pulang", ucap Jongin.

"Aku tak pernah merasa sakit. Tubuhku baik-baik saja"

_"Ya. Tubuhmu baik-baik saja. Tapi jiwamu yang tak baik-baik saja", _batin Jongin.

.

.

Jongin kini justru terus memandang Kyungsoo yang sibuk melahap makanannya. Ia melupakan televisi yang sedang menyala.

Ia sesekali tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti anak kecil. Menggemaskan.

Bagaimana bisa gadis polos sepertinya harus mengalami gangguan jiwa? Bebannya terlalu berat untuk bisa ia pikul sendiri.

Sungguh. Jongin ingin Kyungsoo sembuh. Padahal dulu Jongin sama sekali tak peduli padanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk sendirian pagi ini. Tatapan matanya kosong menerawang ruang kamarnya yang bercat putih.

_Cklek_

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Baekhyun berlari memeluk Kyungsoo. Ia tak datang sendirian. Di belakangnya ada pria yang mengikutinya. Pria itu bukanlah Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya.

"Kyung, aku membawa teman sekelasku. Dia memaksaku untuk mengenalkannya padamu. Sepertinya ia menyukaimu setelah melihat fotomu di ponselku", goda Baekyun.

"Namanya Oh Sehun. Panggil dia Sehun. Dan Sehun, ini Do Kyungsoo", lanjutnya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Oh Sehun _imnida_", Sehun agak membungkuk untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Nah, Sehun. Tolong temani Kyungsoo dulu, _ne_? Aku harus berkencan dengan Yeollie", kata Baekhyun.

"_Arraseo_. Aku akan menemaninya"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan, akhirnya Baekhyun meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo.

.

"Kau tetap akan diam begitu?", tanya Sehun pada Kyungsoo. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

Tak ada jawaban, Kyungsoo tetap diam.

Sehun membelai pipi Kyungsoo. Di luar dugaan, Kyungsoo menolak dan menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari pipinya.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau menolak? Dengarkan aku. Kau tak bisa selamanya begini. Aku bisa membantumu. Membantumu untuk melupakan Kai. Aku bisa membahagiakanmu. Jadi, beri aku kesempatan", pinta Sehun.

Lagi-lagi tak ada respon. Sehun menghela nafas dan mencoba sabar.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tetap diam. Tapi aku akan menunggumu. Aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja untuk mendapatkanmu. Akan aku tunjukkan padamu bahwa aku bisa menggantikan posisi Kai di hatimu", kata Sehun.

Ia tak menyadari bahwa tatapan kosong Kyungsoo berubah menjadi tatapan penuh amarah ketika mendengar perkataan Sehun yang ingin menggantikan Kai.

Karena terus tak mendapat respon dari Kyungsoo, Sehun akhirnya mengajak Kyungsoo turun dari ranjangnya lalu duduk di sofa yang ada di depan televisi. Kamar Kyungsoo memang kamar VVIP yang luas dan fasilitasnya lengkap.

.

"Aku sangat menyukai musik. Bagaimana kalau kita mendengarkan lagu saja daripada bosan?", tawar Sehun. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

Ia mengeluarkan iPhone miliknya dari saku celananya, lalu mulai memutar sebuah lagu.

_Yomikakete tojita  
Anata kara guuzen no denwa_

Tsuredashite hoshii  
Omoikitte I say  
Ima kore kara

Nee mukae ni kite

Mendoukusa sou ni warai nagara mo  
Juwaki no mukou de  
Kotaete kureta ne anata

Honno sukoshi wakari aeta koro  
Sonna yorokobi kanjite iru  
I will love you.

_(I Will Love You – Yui)_

Belum juga rampung lagu yang diputar oleh ponsel Sehun, tubuh Kyungsoo mendadak menegang. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat ujung piyamanya, dan matanya berkilat marah.

_Flashback_

_"Baby, kau tahu aku sangat menyukai Yui?", tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di atas sebuah padang rumput hijau yang luas._

_"Kau menyukainya? Kenapa kau tidak memintanya menjadi kekasihmu saja?", tanya Kyungsoo ketus. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memalingkan wajah cantiknya dari Kai._

_Kai terkekeh geli melihat kekasihnya yang tampak cemburu itu._

_"Hei..maksudku bukan begitu. Aku menyukai lagu-lagu miliknya. Aku sangat menyukai lagunya yang berjudul 'I Will Love You'. Kau mau dengar lagunya?", tanya Kai dengan lembut. Sosok Kai memang memiliki kepribadian yang sangat lembut. Hal itu pula yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo berhenti kesal dan menganggukkan kepalanya._

_Kai tersenyum dan memutar lagu itu dari ponselnya._

_Yomikakete tojita  
Anata kara guuzen no denwa_

Tsuredashite hoshii  
Omoikitte I say  
Ima kore kara

Nee mukae ni kite

Mendoukusa sou ni warai nagara mo  
Juwaki no mukou de  
Kotaete kureta ne anata

Honno sukoshi wakari aeta koro  
Sonna yorokobi kanjite iru  
I will love you.

Tiishatsu ni jiinzu de  
Fudangi no mama  
Oshare mo shinai de

Kagami no jibun wo nozoki komu  
Gomen ne yurushite ne

Kurakushon ga naru

Mendoukusa sou ni warai nagara mo  
Kuruma no mado kara  
Te wo futte kureta anata

Honno sukoshi wakari aeta koro  
Sonna yorokobi kanjite iru  
I will love you.

Itsumo koi ga  
Hashiridashitara atashi wa  
Negatibu na yume ni  
Kurushi n deta no

Sonna kimochi wo wasureru hodo  
Odayaka ni jikan wa nagareru

Mega attara majime na kao de  
Itsumo yori doki tto shita n da yo  
Ah kino seika na?

Honno sukoshi wakari aeta koro  
Sonna anata wo kanjite iru  
I will love you.

_Setelah lagu berhenti berputar, Kai menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo dan menatap dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo._

_"When we come to understand each other just a little. I feel such joy. I will love you. You're my forever love", ucap Kai dengan sangat lembut._

_Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca mendengarnya._

_Sejak saat itu, lagu milik Yui yang berjudul I Will Love You menjadi lagu favorit mereka._

_Flashback end_

"Kyungsoo! Kumohon tenanglah! Kau kenapa?"

Sehun mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba mengamuk dan menangis dengan keras. Kyungsoo bahkan melempar vas bunga yang ada di meja dan terus berteriak. Ia juga melempar bantal sofa sembarangan.

Kris dan beberapa perawat yang mendengar keributan dari dalam kamar Kyungsoo langsung masuk dan mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Kris mencoba memberi suntikan penenang dengan dibantu oleh beberapa perawat yang memegangi lengan Kyungsoo. Setelah berhasil, Kyungsoo akhirnya ditidurkan di ranjangnya.

"Apa yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi seperti itu?", tanya Kris pada Sehun.

"Aku hanya memutar sebuah lagu dan tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo mengamuk", jawab Sehun.

"Apa lagu milik Yui yang judulnya 'I Will Love You'? Itu lagu favoritnya bersama Kai. Ia akan selalu mengamuk jika mendengar lagu itu"

Sehun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena menyesal telah membuat Kyungsoo mengamuk.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ya! Oh sehun! Tumben tadi kau datang terlambat?", tanya Jongin pada Sehun setelah kuliah mereka berakhir.

"Tadi aku harus ke rumah sakit dulu", jawab Sehun. Ia masih merasa lemas karena terus teringat Kyungsoo yang mendadak kumat tadi.

"Siapa yang sakit?", Jongin bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Temanku"

Jongin hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Kau sudah lama tidak ke _apartement _ku. Ayo ikut aku pulang! Kita main _game _bersama!", ajak Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"_Mianhae_. Aku harus ke rumah sakit lagi. Aku tak ingin ia sendirian"

Jongin bingung mendengar jawaban Sehun. Tanpa mempedulikan Jongin yang bingung, Sehun berjalan meninggalkan pria yang seumuran dengannya itu.

Karena penasaran, akhirnya Jongin membuntuti langkah Sehun.

.

.

.

Jongin terkejut karena mobil Sehun masuk ke tempat parkir rumah sakit jiwa yang biasa ia datangi.

Tanpa diketahui Sehun, Jongin membuntuti pria tinggi berkulit putih pucat itu.

Dan Jongin semakin terkejut karena Sehun masuk ke kamar nomor 0112.

"A-apa ia kenal dengan Kyungsoo?", gumamnya. Entah kenapa, perasaan Jongin menjadi tidak enak sekarang.

Setelah Sehun masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo, Jongin mengintip melalui kaca di pintu. Ia mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan yang mengherankan. Kyungsoo diam tanpa bicara dan hanya menatap kosong ke depan. Beda sekali saat Kyungsoo dengan semangat bicara pada Jongin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

.

Satu jam Jongin menunggu dan bersembunyi di dekat kamar rawat Kyungsoo, akhirnya Sehun keluar dan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Jongin memutuskan untuk bertemu Kyungsoo.

.

_Cklek_

.

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar begitu melihat Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau baru datang?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin bingung melihat pemandangan ini.

"Apa kau hanya mau bicara saat bersamaku?", Jongin balik bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin diam sejenak. Berusaha merangkai kata yang tepat untuk memberi penjelasan.

"Aku tadi melihatmu bersama seorang pria tapi kau diam saja dan tak bicara apapun. Bahkan pandanganmu kosong. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Kyungsoo bingung mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Aku sendirian sejak tadi. Aku tak memikirkan apapun dan tak menyadari ada orang yang datang"

.

.

_DEG_

.

.

Jantung Jongin serasa mendapat kejutan besar. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo hanya menyadari keberadaannya dan tak menyadari keberadaan orang lain.

"Aku sama sekali tak peduli pada orang lain. Bawa aku pergi dari sini, Jongin", pinta Kyungsoo. Wajahnya tampak memohon.

Kyungsoo memang seperti itu. Ia sering tak menyadari keberadaan orang lain. Ia baru akan sadar bahwa ada orang yang datang saat orang itu membicarakan tentang Kai atau membuatnya teringat pada Kai. Tapi keadaannya menjadi perkecualian saat ia bertemu Jongin.

Jongin berpikir sejenak.

"Apa kau akan bicara kalau aku membawamu pergi? Apa kau akan hidup dengan normal seperti dulu? Kau tidak akan diam dengan tatapan kosong seperti yang sudah-sudah?", tanya Jongin.

"Aku hanya merasa hidup saat di dekatmu, Jongin"

Jongin akhirnya mengangguk walau dengan ragu.

"Baiklah. Jika kau bisa menjadi Kyungsoo yang dulu, aku akan membawamu pergi"

Kyungsoo tampak sangat bahagia mendengarnya.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo pergi secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Itu permintaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya ingin pergi dengan Jongin tanpa seorang pun tahu.

Jongin sebenarnya merasa bahwa ia terlihat seperti seorang penculik. Tapi ia tak mempedulikannya.

.

.

Dan berhasil, Jongin cukup hebat untuk menyembunyikan Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya sekarang mereka ada di dalam mobil Jongin.

"Hwaaa! Mobilmu bagus sekali!"

Kyungsoo memekik heboh saat menyadari betapa mewahnya mobil _sport _Jongin.

"Ternyata ini kepribadian aslimu?"

Jongin terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal dihina Jongin.

Setelahnya, keduanya hening. Tak ada yang berbicara.

Jongin fokus menyetir, sementara Kyungsoo terlihat asyik menikmati jalanan Seoul yang ramai.

Sesekali Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang terus tersenyum. Jongin ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui perjalanan yang cukup jauh, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba di _apartement _Jongin. Keduanya segera masuk ke dalam.

"Apa aku harus tidur di sofa lagi?", tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Kau masih ingat dulu kau tidur di sofa? Haha. Kau tidur di kamar. Aku punya dua kamar disini. Dulu aku tinggal bersama _noona _ku, tapi sekarang ia di Amerika. Untuk sementara, kau bisa pakai baju _noona _ku. Yaa..walaupun mungkin agak kebesaran karena _nonna _ku sedikit gemuk dan kau itu mungil sekali", jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh. Ia mengikuti langkah Jongin masuk ke kamar barunya.

"Istirahatlah. Baju-baju yang bisa kau pakai ada di lemari itu", kata Jongin sambil menunjuk pada sebuah lemari besar berwarna coklat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum."_Gomawo_, Jongin"

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja selesai mandi dan hendak keluar kamar ketika mendengar suara berisik dari dapur kecil _apartement _nya.

Segera ia mendekat ke dapurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ah! Kau sudah mandi? Aku memasak sesuatu. Bahan makananmu terbatas jadi aku hanya bisa membuat _omelette_. Lain kali belanjalah yang banyak. Aku akan masak untukmu setiap hari"

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia seakan tak percaya bahwa ini Kyungsoo yang selama seminggu ia lihat selalu diam dan hanya memandang kosong. Ia tak percaya bahwa Kyungsoo telah sembuh. Walaupun ia tahu Kyungsoo hanya seperti ini saat di depannya saja. Ia tak peduli.

Jongin juga tertawa kecil melihat baju Kyungsoo yang terlihat kebesaran. Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo menjadi sedikit tenggelam dalam baju itu.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Duduklah. Sebentar lagi makan malam siap"

Teguran Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Ia tersenyum kikuk kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan.

.

.

"Hwaaa..masakanmu enak, Kyung! Harusnya kau menjadi _chef _saja!", puji Jongin setelah mencicipi masakan Kyungsoo.

"Kau berlebihan. Itu hanya _omelette_ biasa"

Kyungsoo merendah.

"Tapi sungguh. Ini sangat enak. Kau jadi _chef _saja ya!", Jongin terus memuji Kyungsoo.

"Cita-citaku dulu memang ingin menjadi _chef _sih. Tapi apa aku bisa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti bisa. Kalaupun tidak bisa, kau bisa menjadi _chef _di _apartement _ku ini"

.

.

_TUK_

_._

_._

Perkataan Jongin dihadiahi sebuah pukulan pelan dengan sendok makan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Cepat makan"

Jongin hanya meringis dan menuruti perintah Kyungsoo untuk makan.

.

.

Setelah makan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo menonton TV bersama.

"Ehm..Kyung. Kenapa kau ingin kabur? Maksudku, kenapa kau ingin pergi tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi dan menatap Jongin.

"Aku ingin memulai hidup baru. Aku kehilangan jiwaku selama 3 tahun, dan aku sadar itu"

"Lalu, kenapa kau terus diam saat bersama orang lain?"

Kyungsoo berpikir keras sebelum menjawab.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja, pikiranku terasa kosong dan rasanya aku terus terbelenggu oleh kesedihan saat bersama orang lain. Aku tak mengerti, Jongin", kata Kyungsoo dengan nada sendu.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang hampir menangis, Jongin segera mendekap Kyungsoo dan membawanya pada pelukan yang hangat.

"Ssst..tenanglah. Aku tak akan bertanya lagi. Jangan dipikirkan, _ne_? Aku akan membantumu untuk pulih. _Arra?"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam dekapan Jongin. Ia senang mendengar Jongin yang bicara dengan sangat lembut padanya.

.

.

Lama Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo, hingga Jongin sadar bahwa Kyungsoo diam dan tak bicara apapun lagi. Ia lalu menunduk untuk melihat Kyungsoo dan ia tersenyum karena ternyata Kyungsoo tertidur dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan membantumu untuk pulih. Walaupun itu artinya aku harus menjauhkanmu dari dunia. Aku akan bersamamu. Menemanimu"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Annyeong..**

**update lagi nih!**

**jadi slight nya HunSoo aja ya? aku lumayan suka sama HunSoo. Sehun kadang manja sama Kyungsoo jadinya mereka lucu aja kalo dijadiin couple sementara.**

* * *

**makasih yang udah ngasih support.**

**kalo FF ini responnya bagus, aku bakal posting FF KaiSoo lagi. kebetulan masih ada stok FF KaiSoo di laptop. hehe..**

* * *

**and the last..**

**review again, please :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Our Happiness

**Title:**

**Eien No Ai**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Female)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**Oh Sehun | Byun Baekhyun (Female) | Park Chanyeol | Kris Wu | Huang Zitao (Female)**

**and other cast...**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Summary for chapter 6:**

**Kyungsoo kembali seperti semula setelah diajak pergi oleh Jongin. Ia merasa bahagia bersama Jongin**

**Disclaimer:**

**All cast aren't mine. This story is mine**

**Note:**

**This is GENDERSWITCH fanfiction. I always make GS Fics so far. kekeke~**

**Setelah kelar sama My Fairy, aku kembali dengan FF ini.**

**kalau My Fairy termasuk FF ringan, yang ini agak ada konfliknya. tapi juga gak terlalu berat. gak bisa bikin konflik yang berat-berat.**

**.**

**I MADE KAISOO AGAIN..my favorite OTP^^**

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_Lama Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo, hingga Jongin sadar bahwa Kyungsoo diam dan tak bicara apapun lagi. Ia lalu menunduk untuk melihat Kyungsoo dan ia tersenyum karena ternyata Kyungsoo tertidur dalam pelukannya._

_"Aku akan membantumu untuk pulih. Walaupun itu artinya aku harus menjauhkanmu dari dunia. Aku akan bersamamu. Menemanimu"_

**.**

**THIS IS CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_MWO_? Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo kabur? Apa di rumah sakit ini tidak ada pengamanan? Kyungsoo sudah dua kali kabur!"

nenek Kai marah-marah pada pihak rumah sakit yang sebelumnya merawat Kyungsoo. Ini adalah kali kedua Kyungsoo kabur. Tentu ia sangat murka.

"Maafkan kami nyonya Lee. Tapi kami akan mencari Kyungsoo sampai ketemu", balas Kris.

"Baekhyun, apa kau tidak tahu kira-kira dimana Kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"_Mianhae_ _halmeoni_. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku kemarin hanya menjenguk Kyungsoo saat pagi dan setelah itu tidak kemari", jawab Baekhyun.

_"Sehun! Kemarin siang Sehun datang kemari lagi! Jangan-jangan Sehun membawa Kyungsoo kabur!", _batin Baekhyun.

"_Halmeoni_, aku permisi sebentar. Aku harus menghubungi temanku"

.

.

Setelah itu Baekhyun berjalan menjauh dari neneknya dan beberapa staff rumah sakit yang sedang berkumpul.

Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

_"Yoboseyo"_

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Apa kau tahu dimana Kyungsoo?"

_"Kau ini apa-apaan pagi-pagi sudah membentakku? Aku tidak tahu dimana Kyungsoo. Wae?"_

"Kyungsoo hilang!"

_"Mwo? Kemarin saat aku pergi, ia masih di kamarnya. Aish..pergi kemana dia ya?"_

"Molla. Bantu aku mencarinya!"

_"Arraseo. Nanti aku akan mencarinya"_

_Pip_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kyung, aku ada kuliah pagi ini. Apa kau tidak apa-apa sendirian disini?", tanya Jongin sembari menyiapkan ranselnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku biasa sendirian kok. Jangan khawatir"

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memegang lembut kedua bahunya.

"Apa kau akan berdiam diri jika aku tidak ada?", tanya Jongin dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo menatap lurus manik mata Jongin yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Ia tersenyum, lalu menggeleng.

"_Anniya_. Aku akan menjadi Kyungsoo yang baru. Aku akan memikirkanmu jadi pikiranku tidak kosong lagi", jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Ia dekatkan bibirnya pada kening Kyungsoo dan menciumnya lembut.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku. Nomor ponselku ada di dekat telepon rumah. _Arra_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. Akhirnya Jongin pergi meninggalkan _apartement _nya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin tiba di kelasnya dan langsung disuguhi dengan muka masam Sehun. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku kosong tepat di sebelah kanan Sehun.

"Ada apa, tuan Oh?", tanya Jongin sambil bertopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya dan kepalanya menghadap ke arah Sehun.

"Aku frustasi. Temanku kabur dari rumah sakit. Aku tak tahu lagi harus mencarinya kemana"

Jawaban Sehun membuat Jongin tertegun.

_"Ia pasti mencari Kyungsoo", _batin Jongin.

"Memangnya siapa temanmu itu? Apa ia begitu istimewa untukmu", tanya Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Ya, aku menyukainya"

Jawaban Sehun membuat perasaan Jongin menjadi buruk. Entah kenapa, Jongin tak suka pada pengakuan Sehun. Ia tak suka jika Sehun jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo.

Jadi, Jongin memutuskan untuk merahasiakan keberadaan Kyungsoo dari Sehun. Ia tak ingin Kyungsoo direbut oleh Sehun. Walaupun saat ini Kyungsoo juga bukan miliknya.

"Jongin, bantu aku mencarinya"

Jongin tertegun mendengar permintaan Sehun. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang mungkin sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ehmm..bagaimana aku bisa membantumu mencarinya? Aku saja tidak tahu wajah temanmu itu", tanya Jongin dengan ragu.

Sehun tak langsung menjawab. Ia justru mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, lalu mencari-cari sesuatu disana.

"Aku akan mengirimkan foto temanku padamu. Siapkan ponselmu", pinta Sehun.

Jongin tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

_"Sehun bahkan menyimpan foto Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar jatuh cinta", _batin Jongin. Senyum getir terpampang di wajahnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pulang kuliah, Jongin mampir ke supermarket. Ia menuruti perintah Kyungsoo untuk belanja bahan makanan. Ia begitu semangat memasukkan berbagai jenis bahan makanan ke _trolley. _Padahal ini kali pertama ia berbelanja seperti ini. Biasanya ia tidak pernah memasak. Ia lebih suka _delivery order _atau hanya sekedar membeli banyak ramyun karena memang hanya ramyun yang bisa ia sekarang berbeda, ia memiliki Kyungsoo yang akan memasak untuknya.

Eh? Memiliki? Jangan mengkhayal, Jongin! Kyungsoo belum menjadi milikmu.

Tak hanya berbelanja bahan makanan, Jongin juga membelikan sebuah _smartphone _berwarna putih untuk Kyungsoo. Alasannya sih agar mereka lebih mudah untuk berkomunikasi. Alasan yang masuk akal.

Jongin juga membelikan Kyungsoo beberapa T-shirt karena baju _noona _nya kebesaran di tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia tak tega melihat tubuh Kyungsoo tenggelam.

Setelah selesai belanja, Jongin segera memacu mobilnya menuju _apartement nya._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_. _

"Jongin! Kau sudah pulang?"

Kyungsoo bertanya antusias begitu melihat Jongin memasuki _apartement _nya. Jongin lega melihat Kyungsoo tak murung lagi. Ia juga senang melihat _apartement _nya yang bersih. Itu tandanya, seharian tadi Kyungsoo tidak berdiam diri seperti saat di rumah sakit.

"Aku membawakan pesananmu", kata Jongin.

"Pesanan?"

Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. Gemas melihat wajah polos gadis itu.

"Kau memintaku belanja bahan makanan kan? Ini sudah kubelikan. Aku juga membelikan beberapa _T-shirt_ yang bisa kau pakai. Dan aku juga membelikan ponsel untukmu agar mudah menghubungiku. Nomor ponselku sudah ada disitu", kata Jongin sambil menyerahkan belanjaan dan juga ponselnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum girang. Ia meletakkan belanjaannya ke dapur kemudian mengecek ponselnya.

Keningnya berkerut setelah beberapa saat membuka ponselnya.

"_Waeyo_? Apa ada yang salah?", tanya Jongin yang melihat ekspresi aneh di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ehm.._'My Jonginnie'_? Kenapa nomer ponselmu disimpan dengan nama itu?"

Jongin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Berikan ponselmu!", pinta Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa?", tanya Jongin.

"Sudah..cepat berikan..", Kyungsoo memaksa sambil mencari-cari ponsel Jongin di saku celana Jongin. Jongin yang justru merasa geli akhirnya mengalah.

"Hahaha, hentikan dulu! Ponselku ada di tas. Berhenti menyentuhku dan akan kuambilkan", kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakannya dan menunggu Jongin mengambil ponselnya.

Kyungsoo segera mengambil ponsel Jongin yang sudah ada di tangan Jongin, lalu mulai memeriksanya.

"Apa ini? _'My baby Soo'_? Siapa itu?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum dan menangkup pipi Kyungsoo.

"Itu nomormu. _Wae_? Tidak boleh aku menggunakan nama itu?"

.

_BLUSH_

.

Kyungsoo merona karena mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Aku bukan milikmu, Jongin-ah", kata Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan tangan Jongin dari pipinya. Ia genggam tangan Jongin dengan lembut.

"Tapi.._gomawo_ untuk semuanya", lanjutnya sembari memamerkan senyum termanisnya yang bisa membuat jantung Jongin berdetak lebih cepat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di musim gugur. Mungkin akan menyenangkan jika waktu ini digunakan untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan dan bersantai. Begitulah pikiran seorang Kim Jongin.

Karena ia sendiri tak memiliki jadwal kuliah hari ini, ia berniat mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berjalan-jalan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sempat menolak karena ia takut akan berjumpa dengan orang yang dikenalnya. Tapi Jongin tetap memaksa Kyungsoo dengan berkata:

_"Tenanglah. Tubuhmu kan kecil, nanti tinggal aku masukkan ke saku celanaku kalau ada orang yang mengenalmu. Hahaha"_

Begitulah Jongin. Berbicara tentang hal yang tidak realistis demi terlaksananya kencan pertamanya dengan Kyungsoo.

Apa? Kencan?

Hanya Jongin yang beranggapan bahwa itu kencan. Kyungsoo menganggap itu hanya acara jalan-jalan biasa.

Jongin juga tidak terlalu muluk untuk acaranya hari ini. Ia hanya ingin mengajak Kyungsoo ke Yeouido Park. Taman itu akan terlihat sangat indah saat musim gugur seperti ini. Mata akan dimanjakan oleh daun-daun yang berwarna _orange _yang berguguran.

Jongin jadi senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan keindahan taman itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan _t-shirt _polos warna merah yang dibalut dengan _cardigan_ berwarna putih. Kaki jenjangnya terbalut indah dengan _skinny jeans _yang juga berwarna putih. _Simple, _namun tetap cantik.

.

* * *

.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup lama menggunakan mobil Jongin, akhirnya mereka sampai di Yeouido Park.

Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki kompleks taman tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah pernah kesini sebelumnya?", tanya Jongin setelah melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang menyiratkan kekaguman.

"Sepertinya aku belum pernah kesini. Huaaa..ayo kita masuk ke hutan, Jongin!"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memekik histeris lalu menarik lengan Jongin untuk berlari bersama.

"Heeei..berhenti dulu. Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus"

Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah karena permintaan Jongin. Ia kembali berbalik ke arah Jongin dan memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung. Lucu sekali.

"Kau lihat itu? Itu adalah tempat persewaan sepeda. Bagaimana kalau kita menyewa satu sepeda lalu mengelilingi taman ini dengan sepeda?", tanya Jongin sembari jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada sebuah tempat persewaan sepeda.

"Kenapa hanya satu sepeda? Dua saja ya? Aku juga ingin naik sepeda!", jawab Kyungsoo dengan rengekan manja.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya mantap.

"_Shireo. _Satu sudah cukup. _Kajja!"_

Tanpa melihat Kyungsoo yang mengerucutkan bibirnya, Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke tempat persewaan sepeda.

.

.

Benar saja, Jongin hanya menyewa satu sepeda.

Apa Jongin pelit? Tentu saja tidak. Ia hanya modus. Hanya ingin memboncengkan Kyungsoo, lalu berharap Kyungsoo akan berpegangan padanya sepanjang perjalanan. Romantis kan kalau seperti itu?

.

.

"Kyungsoo, berpegangan atau kau akan jatuh!"

"_Shireo! _Kau menyebalkan! Aku ingin naik sepeda!"

Jongin menghela nafas lalu menghentikan sepedanya.

"Turun. Kau yang mengendarai, aku yang membonceng"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. Ia segera mengambil alih kemudi dan Jongin membonceng di belakangnya.

"Ugh..kenapa berat sekali? Apa tubuhmu itu isinya batu semua?", keluh Kyungsoo saat ia mengayuh sepeda dengan sangat berat. Kaki mungilnya terasa seperti disiksa karena harus memboncengkan Jongin di belakangnya.

Jongin hanya terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan konyol Kyungsoo.

Karena terlalu berat, akhirnya sepeda Kyungsoo oleh dan hampir saja terjatuh jika saja kaki Jongin tidak sigap untuk menahannya.

Jongin turun dari sepeda dan mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Aish kau ini! Sudah kubilang aku saja yang memboncengkanmu. Cepat turun!"

Bukannya turun sesuai dengan perintah Jongin, Kyungsoo malah menunjukkan _smirk _di bibirnya dan segera mengayuh sepedanya cepat untuk menjauhi Jongin yang masih berdiri.

"YA YA YA! DO KYUNGSOO TUNGGU AKU! BERHENTI!"

Dan Kyungsoo tertawa penuh kemenangan mendengar Jongin yang berteriak sambil berlari mengejarnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah puas bersepeda –sebenarnya hanya Kyungsoo yang bersepeda. Jongin hanya terus berlari mengejarnya– Jongin dan Kyungsoo kini duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang di belakangnya terdapat pohon-pohon yang daunnya berwarna _orange, _dan di bawahnya juga banyak daun yang sudah gugur. Pemandangan yang sangat indah...

"Aku sangat lelah...", keluh Jongin. Tentu ia lelah karena dari tadi ia terus berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu mengeluarkan botol minum dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Jongin.

Jongin menerimanya dengan senang hati, dan langsung meneguk minuman itu dengan semangat.

Kyungsoo masih terus tersenyum. Matanya menangkap keringat yang menetes dari pelipis Jongin. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dari tasnya, lalu mengusap keringat Jongin dengan sapu tangan itu.

Jongin menghentikan acara minumnya karena mendapat perlakuan itu dari Kyungsoo.

Sejenak manik mata mereka bertemu dan saling mengunci. Mereka hanya saling menatap untuk beberapa saat. Bahkan gerakan tangan Kyungsoo yang semula mengusap pelipis Jongin, kini berhenti.

Kyungsoo adalah yang pertama sadar dan ia membuang muka dari Jongin. Jongin juga sadar dan mengembalikan botol minum Kyungsoo.

"_Gomawo"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk menanggapi ucapan terimakasih dari Jongin.

.

.

"Ehm..Jongin-ah, apa kau bisa menyanyi?", tanya Kyungsoo untuk menghilangkan aura canggung di antara mereka.

"_Anni. _Aku tidak bisa menyanyi. _Wae?_

"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku"

"Ya! Aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa menyanyi. Kenapa malah minta dinyanyikan sebuah lagu?"

"Ayolah Jongin..aku ingin mendengarmu menyanyi"

Kyungsoo terus merajuk dan akhirnya membuat Jongin jengah.

"_Arra. _Kau ingin aku menyanyi lagu apa?", tanya Jongin pada akhirnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Lagu milik Yui. I Will Love You"

Dahi Jongin berkerut. Ia sama sekali tak tahu lagu itu.

"Aku bahkan baru sekali ini mendengar judul lagunya"

Kyungsoo mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya. Sepertinya Jongin tidak mungkin bernyanyi untuknya.

Dengan terpaksa, Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya. Ia mulai bernyanyi...

_Yomikakete tojita  
Anata kara guuzen no denwa_

Tsuredashite hoshii  
Omoikitte I say  
Ima kore kara

Nee mukae ni kite

Mendoukusa sou ni warai nagara mo  
Juwaki no mukou de  
Kotaete kureta ne anata

Honno sukoshi wakari aeta koro  
Sonna yorokobi kanjite iru  
I will love you.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tak berkedip. Ia mungkin tak tahu arti dari lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sangat menghayati lagu itu. Sangat indah di telinga Jongin.

_Tiishatsu ni jiinzu de  
Fudangi no mama  
Oshare mo shinai de_

Kagami no jibun wo nozoki komu  
Gomen ne yurushite ne

Kurakushon ga naru

Mendoukusa sou ni warai nagara mo  
Kuruma no mado kara  
Te wo futte kureta anata

Honno sukoshi wakari aeta koro  
Sonna yorokobi kanjite iru  
I will love you.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata. Ia berpikir bahwa lagu ini adalah lagu kenangan bagi Kyungsoo. Jongin juga melihat bahwa Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun air matanya menetes di pipinya.__

Itsumo koi ga  
Hashiridashitara atashi wa  
Negatibu na yume ni  
Kurushi n deta no

Sonna kimochi wo wasureru hodo  
Odayaka ni jikan wa nagareru

Mega attara majime na kao de  
Itsumo yori doki tto shita n da yo  
Ah kino seika na?

Honno sukoshi wakari aeta koro  
Sonna anata wo kanjite iru  
I will love you.

.

.

GREP

.

.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat begitu gadis manis itu selesai bernyanyi. Ia tak bicara apapun. Ia hanya membelai lembut rambut hitam Kyungsoo untuk memberi kekuatan pada gadis itu. Kyungsoo juga membalas pelukan Jongin.

Lama mereka berpelukan, hingga Jongin melepas pelukan itu. Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berfoto bersama supaya Kyungsoo bisa lupa pada kesedihannya.

Hasil _selca _mereka langsung dipajang menjadi _wallpaper _di ponsel Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sebuah foto yang manis dimana Jongin merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan mereka tersenyum cerah ke kamera. _Background _foto itu juga indah karena terdapat pohon-pohon yang berdaun _orange _di belakang mereka_. _Foto yang cantik...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tak terasa, sudah satu minggu Kyungsoo tinggal di _apartement _Jongin. Hubungan keduanya pun semakin dekat. Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang duduk di balkon kamar memandangi bintang di langit cerah. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin dengan nyaman.

"Kyung, apa aku boleh bertanya padamu tentang Kai?", tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya yang masih bersandar nyaman di bahu kiri Jongin.

"Kai itu orang yang seperti apa?", tanya Jongin lagi.

"Ia orang yang sangat baik, lembut, dan juga perhatian. Ia yang selalu menemaniku dan menjagaku sejak orang tuaku meninggal. Ia selalu membahagiakanku", jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ia begitu berharga untukmu ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

.

Hening..

.

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sebelum Kyungsoo kembali bicara.

"Kau seperti Kai.."

Ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terperanjat.

"Aku merasa nyaman denganmu, seperti saat bersama Kai", imbuhnya.

Jongin mengangkat kepala Kyungsoo dari bahunya dan menangkup pipinya supaya gadis itu menghadap wajahnya.

"K-kau dekat denganku hanya karena aku mirip Kai?", tanya Jongin sedikit terbata.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Kai dan menghadap ke depan. Menatap langit penuh bintang.

"Kau memang mirip Kai. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Setiap melihatmu, aku merasa melihat Kai. Setiap bersamamu, aku merasa bersama Kai. Aku nyaman denganmu, seperti saat dengan Kai. Aku–"

"Jadi begitu? Kau memilih dekat denganku hanya karena wajahku mirip dengan Kai? Kau masih saja menganggapku Kai kan? Kau membohongiku, Kyungsoo. Kau bilang aku dan Kai berbeda! Aku kira kau melihatku sebagai Jongin! Bukan Kai!", bentak Jongin.

Kyungsoo mulai menangis. Jongin sebenarnya tak tega. Namun ia terlanjur kecewa pada Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian di balkon dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Hiks.._mianhae_, Jongin. _Mianhae_..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Ting Tong Ting Tong_

Bunyi bel _apartement _di pagi hari membuat Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan membukanya.

_Cklek_

"K-kai!"

Sesosok wanita tua langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Jongin.

_"Lagi-lagi Kai", _batin Jongin.

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat. Merasakan wanita tua itu mulai menangis. Begitu wanita tua itu melepas pelukannya, Jongin mulai bicara.

"_Mianhae_. Saya bukan Kai, saya Kim Jongin", jelas Jongin.

Ia lalu mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk masuk ke _apartement _nya.

Begitu masuk, wanita itu kembali memekik.

"Kyungsoo!"

Wanita itu melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang keluar dari kamar dan segera memeluknya.

"Hiks..Kyungsoo-ya. _Bogoshipo_. Kenapa kau meninggalkan _halmeoni_?"

Kyungsoo tak membalas pelukan itu. Ia hanya menatap datar ke arah Jongin yang juga menatapnya.

.

.

.

Kini mereka bertiga sudah duduk di ruang tamu Jongin.

_"Mianhae,_ Jongin-ssi. Wajahmu sangat mirip dengan Kai jadi aku mengira kau adalah Kai", kata nenek Kai.

"_Gwaenchanayo_. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Tapi untuk apa Anda kemari?", tanya Jongin.

"Aku ingin menjemput Kyungsoo. Dokter Kris menduga bahwa Kyungsoo bersama pria yang bernama Kim Jongin, lalu aku mencari alamatmu", balas nenek Kai.

Jongin mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Nenek Kai lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kita pulang ke rumah, _ne_? _Halmeoni_ tidak akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. _Halmeoni_ akan membawamu pulang. Ada seseorang yang kemarin menemui _halmeoni_ dan ia ingin mengajakmu bertunangan"

.

.

_DEG_

.

.

Perkataan nenek Kai membuat Jongin terkejut sekaligus merasakan sesak di dadanya.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**annyeong..update lagi nih!**

**maaf ya kalo alurnya kecepeten apa gimana. soalnya jujur aja aku ngetik FF ini di HP. terus kalo udah mulai ngrasa pegel dan HP udah mulai panas, pasti pengen cepet2 selesai nulisnya. hehe**

* * *

**abis ini bakal ada masalah lagi. jadi kebahagiaan Kyungsoo sama Jongin baru semu aja. nanti cinta mereka bakal diuji.**

**bakal ada Sehun yang ikut menguji cinta mereka. jadi tenang aja. nanti ada HunSoo kok**

* * *

**makasih yang masih setia ngasih review..**

**review again please :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Not Me

**Title:**

**Eien No Ai**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Female)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**Oh Sehun | Byun Baekhyun (Female) | Park Chanyeol | Kris Wu | Huang Zitao (Female)**

**and other cast...**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Summary for chapter 7:**

**Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin dan bertunangan dengan pria lain. Meskipun merasa sangat terluka, tapi Jongin tak bisa melakukan apapun**

**Disclaimer:**

**All cast aren't mine. This story is mine**

**Note:**

**This is GENDERSWITCH fanfiction. I always make GS Fics so far. kekeke~**

**Setelah kelar sama My Fairy, aku kembali dengan FF ini.**

**kalau My Fairy termasuk FF ringan, yang ini agak ada konfliknya. tapi juga gak terlalu berat. gak bisa bikin konflik yang berat-berat.**

**.**

**I MADE KAISOO AGAIN..my favorite OTP^^**

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_"Kyungsoo, kita pulang ke rumah, ne? Halmeoni tidak akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Halmeoni akan membawamu pulang. Ada seseorang yang kemarin menemui halmeoni dan ia ingin mengajakmu bertunangan"_

_._

_._

_DEG_

_._

_._

_Perkataan nenek Kai membuat Jongin terkejut sekaligus merasakan sesak di dadanya._

**.**

**PROUDLY PRESENT *lebay***

**.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ENJOY IT!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya. Bukan tatapan kosong yang ada di mata Kyungsoo. Jongin melihat tatapan kesedihan disana.

Kyungsoo tak menggelengkan maupun menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia diam saja. Masih terus menatap Jongin.

.

"Ajaklah ia pulang. Kurasa ia akan bahagia kalau bisa bertunangan dengan orang lain", usul Jongin. Jelas sekali bahwa Jongin mengatakannya dengan nada yang tidak suka dan tidak rela. Raut kesedihan terpancar dari wajah tampannya. Matanya masih terus menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang juga masih terpaku dalam jerat mata tajamnya.

"Dan _mianhae_. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jika nanti Kyungsoo mau diajak pulang, tinggalkan saja _apartement _ini tanpa harus menungguku kembali. Tapi jika sekarang kalian masih mau mengobrol, gunakan _apartement _ini sepuasnya. Tidak masalah untukku. Aku permisi"

Jongin berpamitan dengan membungkukkan badan, lalu segera keluar dari _apartement _nya. Ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dadanya. Begitu sesak hingga ia tak sanggup melihat wajah Kyungsoo lagi.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tidak benar-benar pergi, ia hanya bersembunyi di salah satu ruang di gedung _apartement _nya. Terus bertanya-tanya, apa Kyungsoo akan pergi meninggalkannya? Atau memilih untuk tetap di sisinya?

.

.

20 menit ia terdiam dengan hati yang sungguh kalut, hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo dan neneknya yang meninggalkan gedung _apartement _itu. Itu tandanya Kyungsoo memilih untuk meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Jongin bahkan tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kau memilih untuk meninggalkanku? Hah..baiklah. Itu lebih baik daripada kau terus menganggapku sebagai Kai", gumam Jongin. Tanpa sadar, beberapa tetes air mata lolos dari matanya.

Ia menangis tanpa isakan. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dan baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali ke rumah nenek Kai. Rumah yang ditinggalkannya 3 tahun lalu karena ia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Kyungsoo-ya! _Aigoo_..akhirnya kau kembali! Hiks..aku mencarimu kemana-mana"

Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo erat, tapi Kyungsoo tak membalas pelukan itu.

"Dimana Sehun?", tanya nenek Kai. Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap nenek Kai.

Yap! Sehun! Dia lah yang akan bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo. Pria berkulit putih itu sangat jatuh hati pada Kyungsoo hingga ia mantap untuk mengajak gadis manis itu bertunangan. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menemui nenek Kai secara langsung, dan melamar Kyungsoo. Beruntung, nenek Kai menerima lamaran itu dan menyetujui hubungan mereka.

"Ia akan segera datang", jawab Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini nenek Kai duduk di tepi ranjang kamar Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi meja riasnya.

"Kau sudah mengenal Sehun kan? Kurasa tidak masalah untuk segera bertunangan dengannya. Ia anak yang baik, dan ia juga berjanji untuk membahagiakanmu. Sifatnya juga mirip sekali dengan Kai. Kau pasti akan menyukainya"

Perkataan nenek Kai membuat Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia mendengar semua perkataan nenek Kai. Pikirannya tak lagi berkelana kemana-mana. Jiwanya seolah sudah kembali ke dalam raganya.

"Saat pertunangan, gunakan cincin yang diberikan Kai. Aku yakin ukuran jari Kai dan Sehun akan sama. Dan Kai pasti akan se–"

"_Andwae_! Cari cincin lain! Cincin Kai bukan untuknya!", Kyungsoo memotong perkataan nenek Kai. Matanya memancarkan kemarahan dan kekesalan.

Perkataan keras Kyungsoo itu membuat nenek Kai tertegun karena sudah lama sekali Kyungsoo tak mau bicara.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kita akan membeli cincin yang baru. Kau tahu, Kyung? _Halmeoni_ sangat senang mendengarmu bicara lagi. Sudah 3 tahun _halmeoni_ tak mendengar suaramu. Hiks. Bisakah kau terus bicara seperti tadi?"

Kyungsoo diam tak mempedulikan ucapan nenek Kai. Ia sama sekali tak berniat bicara tadi. Hanya saja, ia yakin bahwa cincin Kai bukan untuk Sehun hingga ia terpaksa mengeluarkan suaranya.

_"Jangan harap bisa menggantikan Kai!", _batinnya.

.

.

.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Masuk"

_Cklek_

"_Annyeong_ hasimnikka, _halmeoni_"

"Oh! Kau sudah datang Sehunnie? _Halmeoni_ sudah bicara pada Kyungsoo. Kurasa kalian harus segera mencari cincin pertunangan", kata nenek Kai.

"Bukankah _halmeoni_ bilang kalau Kyungsoo sudah punya cincin pertunangan dari Kai?", tanya Sehun. Ia bingung karena sebelum ini, nenek Kai bilang padanya bahwa mereka akan bertunangan menggunakan cincin yang dulu dibeli oleh Kai.

"Ia tak mau memakainya. Sudahlah, beli yang baru tak masalah kan?"

Sehun mengangguk. Ia segera meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya keluar kamar. Mereka akan membeli cincin pertunangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo PoV

Pria bernama Sehun ini mengajakku pergi ke toko perhiasan. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus mengoceh tak jelas, tapi aku mendiamkannya. Bukan karena aku tak masih gila atau karena aku kehilangan jiwaku, aku sepenuhnya sadar bahwa aku bersamanya. Aku hanya tak menyukai pria ini. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak menyukainya.

_Halmeoni_ benar, ia memang memiliki sifat seperti Kai. Ia lembut, ceria, perhatian, humoris..memang seperti Kai. Tapi entah mengapa, aku tak nyaman dengannya.

"Kyungsoo, kau pergi kemana selama seminggu ini? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana"

Aku diam. Ternyata ia tak diberitahu tentang kepergianku bersama Jongin. Aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah..kau belum mau bicara padaku? Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kita akan segera bertunangan, jadi aku berharap kau bisa menerimaku"

Aku masih diam. Kali ini ia menggenggam erat kedua tanganku. Aku membiarkannya. Tak berusaha melepas genggamannya.

Entah kenapa, rasanya aku ingin menangis sekarang. Aku merindukan Kai. Dan aku hanya ingin bersama Kai...

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya. Lihat cincin itu. Kurasa itu sangat cantik"

Sehun bersemangat menunjukkan sebuah cincin padaku. Tapi aku sama sekali tak tertarik. Melihat cincin itupun tidak.

"Kau suka tidak?", tanyanya. Dan aku terus mengabaikannya hingga ia mengambil keputusan sendiri untuk membeli cincin itu.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit merasa kasihan padanya. Ia sangat sabar dalam menghadapiku. Ia lembut dan perhatian seperti Kai. Tapi aku sungguh tak mengerti. Hatiku menolak kehadiran Sehun.

Kyungsoo PoV end

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Other Place_

Jongin PoV

Sejak Kyungsoo pergi, aku hanya terus berbaring di ranjangku tanpa melakukan apapun. Baru beberapa jam ia pergi, tapi aku merasa rindu sekali padanya. Aku sudah terlalu bergantung padanya. Sudah terlalu biasa melihat senyum manisnya, tatapan mata polosnya, dan segalanya dari Kyungsoo...

Astaga Jongin! Kenapa kau seperti ini? Ia hanya menganggapmu sebagai Kai! Kalau wajahmu tidak mirip dengan Kai, mana mau ia dekat denganmu selama ini? Kau ini bodoh atau apa?

Tapi jujur saja, aku merasa sakit ketika tahu ia akan bertunangan. Semudah itukah ia menerima pertunangan itu? Apa ia tak mengerti perasaanku? Apa ia akan bahagia dan membiarkanku terluka seperti ini?

Dengan siapa ia akan bertunangan? Apa orang itu lebih baik dariku?

Ah! Tentu orang itu lebih baik dariku. Memangnya aku ini siapa? Aku hanya seorang pria brengsek yang tak memiliki sisi baik. Tentu Kyungsoo harus mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik.

Orang baik yang seperti Kai...

Aku harus belajar merelakan dan melupakan Kyungsoo...

Jongin PoV end

.

.

* * *

.

.

Author PoV

"Hai Kkamjong! Kenapa pagi-pagi wajahmu sudah seperti itu? Kau belum sarapan?", tanya Sehun pada Jongin. Senyum cerah terpancar di wajah tampan Sehun.

Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Ini untukmu"

Sehun memberikan sebuah kertas tebal berwarna merah pada Jongin. Dengan malas Jongin menerima kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

.

.

_DEG_

.

.

_"Un-undangan per-pertunangan Sehun dengan Kyungsoo? Ja-jadi Sehun yang akan bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo?", _batin Jongin. Matanya masih terbelalak karena kaget. Wajahnya juga mendadak menjadi pucat.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu? Kau benar-benar lapar ya? Ayo ke kantin! Aku traktir karena aku sedang bahagia!", ajak Sehun dengan semangat menggebu.

"Tidak perlu"

Kai menjawab dengan dingin dan membuang mukanya untuk menghindari tatapan Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas dan menyerah. Ia memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di sebelah Jongin.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu siapa gadis yang akan bertunangan denganku?"

"..."

"Ayolah, Kkamjong! Biasanya kau penasaran denganku kan? Apa kau masih sedih gara-gara Sulli meninggalkanmu? Lupakan saja Sulli sialan itu. Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Percayalah padaku", ucap Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Jongin.

Huh..dasar Sehun tidak tahu suasana. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti suasana hati seorang Kim Jongin yang begitu buruk itu. Dan salah satu penyebab dari suasana hati Jongin yang buruk adalah karena sahabatnya sendiri, Oh Sehun. Andai Sehun tahu...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya menembus ramainya jalanan kota Seoul. Ia masih tetap gusar bahkan sampai saat pulang kuliah. Ia tadi terpaksa tetap mengikuti kuliah karena ia sudah terlalu sering bolos. Jika ia membolos lagi, maka ia terancam tidak boleh mengikuti ujian. Jadi ia terpaksa tetap kuliah meskipun pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Akhirnya Jongin menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran kompleks pemakaman.

Ia turun dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki kompleks pemakaman itu.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah makam yang pernah ia kunjungi. Ia berjongkok di dekat makam itu, dan membelai lembut nisannya.

"Hai Kai. Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa sangat mencintaimu? Kenapa ia bahkan buta dan hanya melihatku sebagai orang yang mirip denganmu? Kenapa ia tak bisa melihatku sebagai diriku sendiri? Kenapa Kai? Jawab aku!", Jongin menghela nafas.

"Apa kau begitu sempurna? Apa aku memang tak pantas mendapatkan cinta Kyungsoo? Cinta Kyungsoo untuk Jongin dan bukan Kai? Mengapa aku hanya berperan sebagai pemain pengganti? Mengapa aku hanya dipandang sebagai penggantimu karena wajah kita mirip? Hiks.."

Jongin menangis sekarang. Menangis keras mengeluarkan segala sesak di hatinya. Belum pernah ia menangis dengan keras seperti itu. Ia tak kuasa lagi menahan gejolak hatinya selama ini. Ia merasa sakit karena Kyungsoo hanya melihatnya sebagai orang yang mirip dengan Kai. Sangat sakit rasanya.

Jongin terus menangis sesenggukan sampai tak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo berdiri tak jauh darinya dan mendengar semua perkataan Jongin. Kyungsoo awalnya berniat untuk mengunjungi makam Kai karena ia merindukan Kai. Tapi ia terkejut karena melihat Jongin berjongkok di samping makam Kai. Akhirnya ia hanya berdiri mematung dan memandangi aktivitas Jongin. Ia mendengar semua keluhan Jongin...ia melihat semua tangisan Jongin...

Kyungsoo akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu sembari menangis. Ia juga sedih mendengar kata-kata Jongin. Rasa bersalah memenuhi ruang hatinya. Ia yang membuat Jongin terluka seperti itu. Ia sangat sadar diri.

"Kai, apa menurutmu Sehun bisa membahagiakan Kyungsoo? Apa Sehun adalah yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo? Tapi kenapa aku tak rela? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hiks.."

Jongin terus bicara dan menangis. Mengadu pada makam Kai. Lama ia berada di tempat itu. Seolah benar-benar menunggu jawaban dari Kai yang tentu tak akan ia dapatkan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari pertunangan Kyungsoo dan Sehun akhirnya tiba. Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dirias oleh penata rias, ditemani oleh Baekhyun di kamar Kyungsoo.

"Waaah.._neomu_ _yeppeo_! Sehun akan semakin jatuh cinta padamu!"

Pekik Baekhyun ketika Kyungsoo sudah selesai dirias. Ia merasa sangat bahagia melihat Kyungsoo yang akan bertunangan. Ia sepenuhnya percaya pada Sehun karena ia tahu Sehun tulus mencintai Kyungsoo dan juga akan berusaha keras untuk membahagiakan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menanggapi pekikan heboh Baekhyun dengan ekspresi datar andalannya. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan acara pertunangan ini. Sepenuh hatinya bukan untuk Sehun. Sama sekali bukan. Bahkan tak secuil pun hatinya yang ia berikan pada Sehun.

Tapi Kyungsoo juga tak tahu pada siapa hatinya berlabuh saat ini. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, ia sangat merindukan Kai. Dan ia hanya mencintai Kai sampai kapanpun. Ia tak akan menggantikan posisi Kai di hatinya.

Meskipun Kyungsoo ragu saat ia memikirkan kalimat terakhir itu. Benarkah bahwa tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Kai?

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menuruni anak tangga rumah nenek Kai dengan anggun. Walaupun lebih tepatnya, Kyungsoo merasa sangat malas untuk melakukan semua ini.

Gaun putih panjangnya menyapu lantai, rambut hitamnya yang tertata rapi, juga wajahnya yang dirias menambah kesan cantik gadis itu.

Begitu sampai di bawah, Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Pria berbadan tinggi itu menuntun Kyungsoo hingga ke tengah ruangan.

Acara inti pertunangan pun akhirnya tiba. Cincin pertunangan telah disiapkan dan siap untuk disematkan di jari manis Sehun maupun Kyungsoo.

Sehun mulai memakaikan cincin di jari manis Kyungsoo secara perlahan. Senyum bahagia terus tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Ia senang? Tentu saja. Sehun sudah jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo bahkan sejak Baekhyun menunjukkan foto gadis bermata bulat itu padanya. Ia merasa tersihir oleh mata cantik Kyungsoo. Ia semakin jatuh dalam pesona Kyungsoo setelah Baekhyun menceritakan secara rinci sifat dan karakter Kyungsoo. Bahkan Sehun tak berniat mundur sedikit pun meski Baekhyun bilang padanya bahwa Kyungsoo mengalami gangguan jiwa. Sehun bertekad untuk menerima Kyungsoo apa adanya, dan mencoba untuk mengembalikan Kyungsoo seperti semula. Sehat dan bahagia...

Setelah cincin itu tersemat secara sempurna di jari manis Kyungsoo, giliran Kyungsoo yang memakaikan cincin di jari manis Sehun.

Namun sebelum itu, tatapan mata Kyungsoo tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan tatapan mata Jongin yang hadir sebagai tamu undangan. Jongin hadir dengan terpaksa karena bagaimanapun, Sehun adalah sahabat baiknya. Raut wajah Jongin terlihat menyedihkan dan air mata tertampung di pelupuknya. Pria _tan _itu berusaha keras agar ia tak menangis. Ia sangat tidak ingin dipandang sebagai pria lemah dan menyedihkan. Dengan susah payah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah Kyungsoo dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Berusaha keras agar cairan bening tidak keluar dari matanya.

Air mata menetes di pipi Kyungsoo namun ia segera memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Sehun.

Suara tepuk tangan menggema di ruang itu.

Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo usai ia mendengar riuh suara tepuk tangan dari para tamu undangan yang berbahagia. Tepat pada saat itu, Kyungsoo juga menatapnya...

_"Kau..kenapa kau menangis Kyung? Apa kau tak bahagia? Kau kenapa Kyung?", _batin Jongin sembari terus menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya.

.

.

_"Ya, aku tak bahagia. Sama sekali tak bahagia", _batin Kyungsoo seolah menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**annyeong..mian kalo chapter ini gak panjang. haha. bingung mau dibikin gimana soalnya.**

**nah, chapter depan udah end soalnya gak mau bikin yang terlalu hurt. gak tega juga sama Jongin. kasian kalo ntar dia jadi gila juga. hahaha**

* * *

**nah, chapter depan mau dibikin gimana? apa Jongin dikasih pasangan baru aja buat gantiin Kyungsoo? para Kaisoo shipper rela gak nih? hahaha.**

* * *

**ayo tinggalkan komentar..besok aku bikin sad ending lho kalo gak ngasih komentar :p**

**makasih yang udah ngasih komentar. ada yang ngasih pujian juga. padahal menurutku gak bagus kok ini. huhuhu..**

**maaf kalo banyak typo dan kesalahan..**

**review again, please :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Eien No Ai

**Title:**

**Eien No Ai**

**Author:**

**rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/Female)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**Oh Sehun | Byun Baekhyun (Female) | Park Chanyeol | Kris Wu | Huang Zitao (Female)**

**and other cast...**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate: T**

**Summary for chapter 8:**

**Just enjoy the last chapter**

**Disclaimer:**

**All cast aren't mine. This story is mine**

**Note:**

**This is GENDERSWITCH fanfiction. I always make GS Fics so far. kekeke~**

**Setelah kelar sama My Fairy, aku kembali dengan FF ini.**

**kalau My Fairy termasuk FF ringan, yang ini agak ada konfliknya. tapi juga gak terlalu berat. gak bisa bikin konflik yang berat-berat.**

**.**

**I MADE KAISOO AGAIN..my favorite OTP^^**

**.**

**Previous Chapter:**

_"Kau..kenapa kau menangis Kyung? Apa kau tak bahagia? Kau kenapa Kyung?", _batin Jongin sembari terus menatap Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya.

.

.

_"Ya, aku tak bahagia. Sama sekali tak bahagia", _batin Kyungsoo seolah menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyungsoo PoV

Hiks..kenapa rasanya begitu sakit? Kenapa rasanya sedih sekali melihat sorot matanya? Kenapa ia begitu terluka? Hiks..apa sebenarnya yang aku rasakan? Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku melukainya. Aku hanya memandangnya sebagai Kai. Aku tak menghargainya. Hiks..maafkan aku..

Semuanya salahku..aku yang membuatnya terlihat begitu rapuh..

Kyungsoo PoV end

Author PoV

Kyungsoo terus menangis setelah acara pertunangannya, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur di atas ranjangnya.

_"Kyungsoo..kyungsoo"_

_"Kai!", Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri Kai yang berada di tengah kebun bunga. Ia lalu memeluk pria yang dirindukan itu._

_"Kai..neomu bogoshipo. Kenapa kau tak pernah menemuiku?", kata Kyungsoo sembari terus memeluk Kai dengan sangat erat, seolah tak ingin Kai pergi lagi._

_Kai membelai rambut panjang Kyungsoo._

_"Nado bogoshipo. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kau mau?"_

_Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab ajakan Kai._

_"Apa kau sedang sedih sekarang?", tanya Kai. Saat ini mereka berjalan di tengah kebun bunga sambil bergandengan tangan._

_"Anniya. Aku sedang bahagia karena aku sedang bersamamu", jawab Kyungsoo._

_Kai tersenyum tulus._

_"Aku bukan kebahagiaanmu, Kyung"_

_Ucapan Kai menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo._

_"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku selalu bahagia bersamamu", tanya mengernyit tanda tak mengerti pada ucapan Kai._

_"Kenapa kau mencari kebahagiaan semu padahal di dekatmu ada kebahagiaan yang nyata?"_

_Kyungsoo semakin mengernyit bingung. Semakin tak mengerti pada pertanyaan Kai._

_"Jongin itu bukan aku. Kami berbeda. Mungkin wajah kami mirip, tapi sifat kami berbeda", ucap Kai. Kyungsoo masih diam._

_"Kenapa kau bersikeras bahwa Jongin itu hanya seseorang yang mirip denganku?", tanya Kai._

_"Karena aku tak ingin melupakanmu. Bukankah cinta kita abadi?", Kyungsoo balik bertanya._

_"Jangan begitu Kyung. Kau membohongi perasaanmu sendiri hanya karena tak ingin melupakanku. Kau melihat Jongin sebagai Jongin selama ini. Bukan sebagai aku. Tapi kau membohongi dirimu sendiri. Jangan bodoh, Kyung!"_

_Kyungsoo diam mendengar ucapan Kai._

_"Jongin berbeda denganku. Ia masih hidup, dan aku sudah mati. Ia masih bisa melindungimu, dan aku tidak. Ia masih bisa membahagiakanmu, dan aku tidak. Kenapa kau tak menyadarinya, Kyung? Kau jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Bukan lagi padaku. Jujurlah pada dirimu", pinta Kai._

_"Aku akan pergi setelah ini. Jangan menyesali semuanya. Kau tak ingin kehilangan orang yang kau cintai lagi kan? Aku merelakanmu bersama Jongin, Kyung. Cinta abadi milikmu bukan untukku, tapi untuk Jongin. Selamat tinggal"_

_"Kai..kai! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Hiks.."_

"KAI!"

"Astaga..cuma mimpi ternyata. Tapi apa semua itu benar? Aku selama ini tak lagi memandang Jongin sebagai Kai? Aku jatuh cinta pada Jongin?", gumam Kyungsoo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil merahnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat mobil putih Sehun berhenti di parkiran kampus.

Ia melihat Sehun tak sendirian. Ia bersama seorang gadis.

"Kyungsoo..", gumamnya.

Ya, Sehun bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin menduga bahwa Kyungsoo sekarang mulai kuliah di jurusan yang sama dengannya. Menjadi _hoobae_ nya.

Kyungsoo memang sudah sembuh dari gangguan jiwanya. Ia tak lagi sering mengamuk maupun berteriak. Hanya saja, ia masih terus membisu pada siapapun.

.

"Jongin _chagiya!"_

Lamunan Jongin terusik oleh suara seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk lengannya. Jongin menoleh dan mendapati Sulli disana.

"Apa maumu? Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk pergi dari hidupku?", tanya Jongin dengan malas.

Sulli masih terus mencoba menyentuh Jongin meskipun pria _tan _itu selalu menepis tangan Sulli.

.

Adegan Jongin dengan Sulli itu tertangkap oleh mata bulat Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang berjalan bersama Sehun. Raut muka Kyungsoo berubah drastis saat melihat Jongin bersama gadis lain.

_"Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit saat melihat mereka berdua?"_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal sendiri ke kelas?", tanya Sehun saat sampai di kelas Kyungsoo. Percuma, Kyungsoo tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Kyungsoo hanya berjalan masuk kelas dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Sehun memandang dengan miris. Sudah 2 minggu mereka bertunangan, tapi sama sekali ia belum pernah mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tak akan menyerah. Ia akan selalu menunggu hingga Kyungsoo mau bicara dengannya. Kapanpun itu...

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Drrrt..drrrt..drrrt_

Jongin merasakan getar di ponselnya. Ada panggilan masuk dari 'Kim Minseok _Noona_'

"Yoboseyo"

_"Jongin-ah. Noona di bandara sekarang. Jemput noona, ne?"_

"Kenapa tidak naik taksi saja?"

_"Shireo! Aku tidak suka naik taksi! Jemput sekarang atau aku adukan pada appa!"_

"_Ne ne ne_! _Arraseo_! Suka sekali mengancam!"

Pip

Setelah memutus sambungan telepon, Jongin segera berjalan melewati koridor kampus dengan menggerutu. Kakak perempuannya itu suka sekali memerintah seenaknya. Ia juga suka mengancam akan mengadukan Jongin pada ayah mereka. Jongin yang notabene takut pada sang ayah, tentu tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan Minseok.

Langkah Jongin terhenti ketika dari arah berlawanan ia melihat sosok gadis yang kini mengisi relung hatinya. Gadis itu juga sempat menghentikan langkahnya dan tampak kaget ketika melihat Jongin disana.

Jongin dan gadis itu kembali berjalan hingga keduanya berpapasan. Dan apa yang terjadi? Mereka...

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ya, mereka berpapasan tanpa saling menyapa.

Bahkan ketika sudah berhasil berpapasan, mereka menghembuskan nafas lega. Rasanya seperti baru melewati rumah hantu hingga mereka lega sekali setelah berhasil melewatinya.

Sebenarnya ada rasa rindu yang menyergap hati mereka masing-masing. Tapi mereka juga tak melakukan apapun. Terlalu ragu pada perasaan masing-masing. Hal itu membuat keduanya tersiksa karena tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan mereka.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ya Kim Jongin! Aku sudah menunggu 1 jam, kau tahu?", seorang gadis imut memarahi Jongin yang baru saja sampai di bandara.

"_Aigoo_, Minseok _noona_! Siapa suruh menelepon dadakan begitu? Lagi pula, kenapa tidak minta dijemput oleh kekasihmu si muka kotak itu?"

_PLETAK_

Pertanyaan Jongin dihadiahi sebuah jitakan di kepalanya.

"Jangan seenaknya menyebut Chen seperti itu! Ia calon kakak iparmu! Ayo cepat pulang!"

Setelah itu, dua saudara itu menuju mobil dan pulang ke _apartement _Jongin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Omo_! Tempat ini seperti tempat sampah! Apa kau tak pernah membersihkannya?", Minseok berteriak setelah masuk ke _apartement _milik adik laki-lakinya dan juga miliknya itu.

Jongin diam. Ia tiba-tiba ingat saat kondisi _apartement _nya yang selalu bersih saat Kyungsoo tinggal bersamanya. Tanpa sadar, mata Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ya! Kenapa kau di– _Omo_! Kau kenapa, Jongin-ah? apa aku membentakmu terlalu keras? _Mianhae_, _ne_?"

Jongin tak menjawab. Ia justru langsung memeluk kakaknya itu erat.

"Hiks..hiks..", Jongin terisak di pelukan kakak perempuannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan pada _noona_", ucap Minseok lembut sembari membelai punggung Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengajak Minseok duduk bersamanya. Ia menceritakan tentang semuanya.

.

.

.

"Astaga..aku tak menyangka Kim Jongin yang dulu _playboy _kini seperti ini gara-gara wanita"

"Ya! Jangan menghinaku!", bentak Jongin tak terima.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau rela melepasnya untuk Sehun?", tanya Minseok.

"Memangnya kalau aku tak rela, aku harus bagaimana? Ia saja tak pernah mencintaiku. Yang ia cintai hanya Kai, Kai, dan Kai. Tak pernah ada namaku di hatinya", jawab Jongin sendu.

Minseok tampak tak tega melihat adik yang dulu selalu kuat dan ceria itu kini terlihat sangat lemah dan menyedihkan.

"Kurasa keadaannya tak seperti itu. Maksudku, bisa saja Kyungsoo masih bingung pada perasaannya. Beri dia waktu. Jangan menyerah begitu, Kkamjong!", bujuk Minseok.

"Apa benar aku masih punya harapan?"

"Ya! Sejak kapan kau jadi pesimis begitu? Mana Jongin yang selalu percaya diri?"

Jongin diam saja. Ia sadar bahwa ia sudah banyak berubah sekarang. Ya, berubah gara-gara gadis yang dulu pernah gila dan sekarang membuatnya tergila-gila.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk memainkan kotak cincin merahnya di kamar.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun cukup untuk menghentikan gerak jemarinya, tapi tak cukup membuatnya mau buka mulut.

Baekhyun duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Kemarin Sehun bercerita padaku bahwa kau masih belum mau bicara padanya. Kenapa? Sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo diam. Bahkan mulai memainkan kotak cincinnya lagi.

"Kau bahkan tak mau menuruti permintaan Kai untuk memakai cincin itu dengan pasanganmu", imbuh Baekhyun.

_"Ia bukan pasanganku", _batin Kyungsoo.

"Kuharap kau mencoba menerima Sehun. Ia sangat tulus dan baik. Ia bahkan sangat sabar menghadapimu"

"..."

"Jangan terus menyiksa dirimu seperti itu. Lupakan Kai"

"..."

Baekhyun masih terus mengoceh secara solo karena Kyungsoo terus diam. Baekhyun mengira bahwa Kyungsoo masih belum bisa melupakan Kai. Padahal kenyataannya tak seperti itu...

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang berusaha memantapkan hatinya pada perasaan yang belakangan ini mengganggu hatinya. Ia harus segera meyakinkan diri sebelum kehilangan semuanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo makan bersama di kantin. Makan dalam diam. Menu makanan pun ditentukan sepihak oleh Sehun. Jangan salahkan Sehun. Ia sudah mencoba bertanya pada Kyungsoo berkali-kali tentang apa yang ingin ia makan, namun gadis itu tetap diam. Masih setia menghemat suara indahnya.

Kyungsoo sedang memainkan sedotan dalam gelas jus jeruknya ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang tak asing lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya dan berteriak...

"Kim Jongin!"

Seisi kantin terkejut dibuatnya. Pasalnya, gadis mungil itu sudah terkenal akan sifatnya yang selalu hemat suara. Bahkan tak hanya hemat, tapi memang tak pernah bersuara sedikitpun.

Sehun yang paling terkejut.

_"Ke-kenapa Kyungsoo mau memanggil Jongin? Apa mereka saling kenal?", _batin Sehun. Ia tentu kaget karena selama ini ia tidak tahu bahwa Jongin mengenal Kyungsoo. Sehun sangat kaget ketika mendapati Kyungsoo yang dengan murahnya mengeluarkan suara merdunya hanya karena Jongin.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran dari seisi kantin, terutama Sehun, Kyungsoo berlari menghampiri Jongin. Sehun semakin kaget dibuatnya.

"Jongin, aku harus bicara denganmu"

Semua penghuni kantin bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Sehun juga mendengarnya. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Kyungsoo memamerkan suaranya. Dan menurut hipotesis Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah sering mengobrol sebelumnya. Karena menurut Sehun, keduanya memiliki _chemistry _yang tak ia pahami.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan"

Jongin hendak pergi namun tangan Kyungsoo menahan lengannya.

"_Jebal_..sekali ini saja. Beri aku kesempatan"

Jongin menatap dalam mata Kyungsoo, kemudian menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar dari kantin. Meninggalkan Sehun yang seperti terkena serangan jantung.

_"Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka?", _batin Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu"

Jongin mencoba memecah keheningan. Mereka sudah berdiri 10 menit di atap gedung tanpa berkata apapun.

"Aku memang menganggapmu sebagai Kai. Wajah kalian begitu mirip. Ya..walaupun Kai lebih tampan. Aku memang mau dekat denganmu karena aku menganggapmu sebagai Kai. Itu semua benar", Kyungsoo berkata sembari menunduk.

Jongin geram. Ia sudah mau melangkah pergi ketika Kyungsoo kembali bicara.

"Apa salah jika awalnya seperti itu? Tak bisakah kau abaikan awal yang seperti itu? Tak bisakah kau hanya peduli pada akhirnya saja?", Kyungsoo menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tak bisakah kau melihat bahwa pada akhirnya aku hanya melihatmu sebagai Jongin, dan bukan Kai? Tak bisakah kau melihat bahwa pada akhirnya aku hanya peduli pada Jongin dan bukan Kai? Tak bisakah kau melihat bahwa pada akhirnya aku...pada akhirnya aku hanya mencintai Jongin dan bukan Kai?"

Jongin tersentak mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo.

"Tak bisakah kau memaafkanku yang terlambat menyadari perasaanku? Hiks..", kata Kyungsoo diikuti dengan isakan lirih.

Jongin yang menyadari Kyungsoo menangis, langsung berjalan mendekat dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Hiks..tak bisakah..tak bisakah kau mengabaikan posisi Kai? Tak bisakah kau percaya padaku? Hiks..", Kyungsoo bicara sambil terus terisak.

"Aku..aku tak bisa mengabaikan awal semuanya terjadi. Karena bagiku, awal adalah bagian dari akhir. Awal adalah saat aku mengenalmu, saat aku mulai ingin melindungimu, dan saat aku mulai mencintaimu. Dan akhir adalah saat aku mendekapmu saat ini. Saat aku berharap bisa memilikimu sampai akhir"

Perkataan panjang Jongin membuat Kyungsoo semakin terisak. Ia membalas pelukan Jongin dengan sangat erat. Jongin tak peduli pada kemejanya yang basah oleh air mata Kyungsoo. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah hal yang ingin ia katakan...

"_Saranghae_..Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo terisak mendengar pengakuan Jongin. Tapi kali ini isak tangis bahagia.

"_Na-nado_, Kim Jongin. _Nado saranghae_, Kim Jongin"

Jongin tersenyum bahagia. Ia tinggal memikirkan cara untuk membuat pertunangan Sehun dan Kyungsoo bisa dibatalkan secara baik-baik.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Jongin dan menatap mata Jongin. Tangan Jongin terulur untuk menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Siapa gadis itu?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil memegang kedua tangan Jongin yang masih bertengger di pipinya. Jongin mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Gadis yang menggodamu dengan genit di halaman parkir kampus"

Mata Jongin melebar usai paham apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu Sulli? Ia mantan kekasihku. _Wae? _Kau cemburu?", goda Jongin dengan senyum jahilnya.

"_Anniya! _Untuk apa aku cemburu? Aku hanya jijik melihatmu mau digoda oleh gadis seperti itu"

Jongin tak lagi membalas. Ia justru sedikit tertawa melihat Kyungsoo. Gadisnya itu jelas-jelas sedang cemburu. Dan Kyungsoo yang sedang cemburu terlihat lebih manis di mata Jongin.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu. Dan aku juga tak suka digoda seperti itu. Percayalah", ucap Jongin sembari tangannya terus membelai lembut pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia percaya pada Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan menuju kelas Jongin. Jongin yakin saat ini Sehun sudah ada di kelas. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. Sebelum mereka kembali dari atap, Kyungsoo yakin bahwa ia yang harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Sehun, juga pada neneknya. Kali ini, ia merasa bahwa suaranya yang akan membuatnya bahagia. Jadi tak ada alasan untuk menghemat suara.

Keduanya sampai di kelas, dan _feeling _Jongin tepat. Sehun ada di kelas. Sehun langsung berdiri dan matanya terfokus pada jemari Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang saling bertautan.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin untuk berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"_Mian-mianhae_, Sehun-ssi. Maafkan aku karena selama ini aku diam. Maafkan aku karena selama ini aku tak bisa membalas cintamu. Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini. Aku tak ingin menyesal lagi. Aku ingin bahagia. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku dan juga Kai. Kali ini, aku tak ingin kehilangan Jongin. _Mianhae_, _jeongmal_ _mianhae_"

Sehun sangat terkejut. Ia akhirnya tahu bahwa Kyungsoo selama ini jatuh hati pada sahabatnya.

Tapi tanpa diduga, Sehun memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin terkejut, namun ia justru melepas jemari Kyungsoo seolah meminta Kyungsoo untuk membalas pelukan Sehun. Dan Kyungsoo melakukannya.

"_Gomawo_.._gomawo_ karena kau telah kembali. _Gomawo_ kau sudah mau berbicara padaku walaupun itu kata-kata perpisahan. _Gomawo_..", ucap Sehun. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin.

"_Gomawo_, Kkamjong. Kau sudah mengembalikan Kyungsoo. Sekarang, jagalah ia selamanya"

Ketiganya tersenyum bahagia. Kyungsoo melepas cincinnya dan mengembalikan pada Sehun.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sehun-ssi. Kuharap kau bisa menemukan gadis yang jauh lebih baik dariku dan akan memakai cincin itu dengan bahagia"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo menemui nenek Kai di rumahnya.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk bertiga di ruang tamu.

Hening menyelimuti mereka sebelum Kyungsoo membuka suara.

"_Halmeoni_..."

"_Omo_! Kyung, k-kau berbicara?", nenek Kai terkejut mendengar Kyungsoo membuka suara.

"_Ne_, aku sudah pulih karena seseorang. Aku bisa bangkit karena orang itu. Aku..aku jatuh cinta pada orang itu. Dan..dan orang itu bukan Oh Sehun..", jelas Kyungsoo.

"Astagaa.._halmeoni_ benar-benar bahagia mendengar suaramu lagi! Dan sangat bahagia karena kau sudah pulih. Jadi, siapa orang itu? _Halmeoni_ ingin berterimakasih padanya", tanya nenek Kai.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Menyiapkan mentalnya.

"Orang itu..orang itu sedang duduk di sampingku"

Sontak nenek Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Jongin.

"K-Kai..m-maksudku, Jongin-ssi?", tanya nenek Kai.

"_Ne_, bisakah aku hidup dengannya? Sehun sudah setuju untuk membatalkan pertunangannya. Aku..aku juga sudah bicara pada Kai dan ia memintaku untuk mengejar cintaku. B-bolehkah?", ragu-ragu Kyungsoo bertanya.

Nenek Kai langsung berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

"Hikss..tidak perlu bertanya. Tentu saja kau bisa bersama dengan cintamu. Tentu saja..hiks", nenek Kai menangis haru.

Jongin tersenyum melihatnya.

Nenek Kai melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jongin.

"Jongin-ssi, apa kau berjanji akan membahagiakan Kyungsoo?", tanya nenek Kai.

"Aku tidak akan berjanji, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakan Kyungsoo hingga akhir nafasku"

Jawaban Jongin membuat nenek Kai tersenyum senang.

"Dan..bolehkah aku memelukmu? Mungkin ini jahat, tapi aku sangat merindukan Kai. Bolehkah aku menganggapmu sebagai Kai kali ini saja?", tanya nenek Kai penuh harap.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Nenek Kai langsung memeluk Jongin dengan erat.

_"Aku seperti sedang memeluk Kai. Hiks..aku sangat merindukan Kai. Tapi aku kini bahagia karena pada akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya. Pasti Kai juga merasa bahagia disana. Hiks..", _nenek Kai menangis dalam pelukannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo duduk di depan meja rias. Bedanya, kali ini Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah. Gaun biru muda sangat serasi dengan warna kulitnya yang putih.

"Kau bahagia, Kyung?", tanya Baekhyun.

"_Ne_, aku sangat bahagia", jawab Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar dan nada yang sangat yakin.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan membelai rambut Kyungsoo yang telah ditata rapi.

"Sekarang aku tahu alasanmu untuk tidak menggunakan cincin dari Kai saat pertunanganmu dengan Sehun"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Ya. Alasannya adalah karena Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Sehun bukan cinta abadinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menuruni tangga dengan anggun. Kali ini tidak ada wajah datar dan tatapan hampa, kali ini hanya ada wajah bersinar dan senyuman kebahagiaan. Jongin menjemput Kyungsoo dan menggandeng lembut tangannya.

Acara inti dimulai. Dengan senyum lembut dan tatapan mata penuh cinta, Jongin menyematkan cincin yang diberikan oleh Kai di jari manis Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas senyum tulus Jongin, dan segera menyematkan cincin di jari manis Kyungsoo.

Nenek Kai, Kris, Tao, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Minseok, dan seluruh tamu undangan tersenyum bahagia. Mereka bahkan sampai menangis haru karena melihat Kyungsoo sembuh dan akhirnya bisa bahagia.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling tatap kemudian tersenyum.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo lalu mencium kening Kyungsoo lama.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin melepas ciuman itu dan berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

"_Eien_ _no_ _Ai_"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan balas berbisik.

.

.

"_Eien_ _no_ _Ai_"

.

.

* * *

_"Kai-ssi, meskipun aku belum pernah bertemu dan mengenalmu, tapi terimakasih karena kau membuatku mengenal Kyungsoo, mencintai Kyungsoo, dan memiliki Kyungsoo. Terimakasih untuk cincin ini. Cinta yang abadi..Eien no Ai" - Kim Jongin_

_"Kai, aku yakin kau bisa melihat kami sekarang. Terimakasih telah membuatku yakin untuk mengejar cintaku. Terimakasih telah membuatku bahagia. Terimakasih untuk cincin ini. Cinta yang abadi..Eien no Ai" - Do Kyungsoo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**Dan inilah akhirnya...**

**aku gak rela Kaisoo pisah jadi endingnya disatuin aja. maaf kalo kecewa sama endingnya. maaf kalo request nya ada yang gak bisa dipenuhi.**

**terimakasih buat support nya selama ini. maaf kali ini gak bisa nyantumin nama satu-satu. lagi buru-buru soanya. hehe**

* * *

**intinya, terimakasih banyak buat semuanya.**

**sampai jumpa di FF Kaisoo yang lain. mungkin nanti malem atau besok bakal posting FF baru.**

**see you.. ^^**


End file.
